Todos Sabían menos Yo
by AguaCristalina
Summary: que pasaría si todas las personas alrededor tuyo saben que amas a alguien menos tu? Ulrich y Yumi, Jeremie y Aelita lo descubriran(no poseo CodeLyoko) capitulo 9 arriba...
1. inicio

Sus pasos avanzaban poco a poco mientras que su mente, sumergida en un mar de pensamientos, no dejaba a la chica de negro concentrarse en la realidad.

"Ulrich…"- susurró para si misma.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?"- preguntó una voz conocida, bastante conocida para sus oídos.

"Emm….nada…me acordé que tienes mi cuaderno de literatura"- mirando su rostro sonriente- "no te molesta que lo vaya a buscar ahora?"- dijo Yumi tratando de volver a la realidad.

"No, para nada, vamos…aunque probablemente esté Odd colocándose esa cosa en el pelo"- dijo Ulrich imaginándose la escena.

"No entiendo como no se le cae el pelo jajajajaja"-comentó Yumi

En ese momento una idea cruzó por la mente de Ulrich – "Ohh! Podríamos cambiarle el gel por mermelada"

"No es mala idea…"- opinó Yumi.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Odd y Ulrich, un kiwi un tanto inquieto los recibió, sin embargo no había señales de su dueño por ninguna parte.

"Probablemente terminó su ceremonia de vestirse."- dijo Ulrich buscando el cuaderno de Yumi.

Mientras la chica japonesa se sentaba en una de las camas, un abrumado Ulrich buscaba por todas partes de su desorden el cuaderno de Yumi.

"si no lo encuentras no te molestes….me lo puedes pasar después"

"no, Yumi, si yo lo tenía aquí….pero ya no lo vi….y…Odd debió llevárselo…"

Ulrich junto con su fracaso se sentó al lado de Yumi.

"Está bien, luego me lo devuelves, además las clases van a comenzar…" dijo la chica japonesa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ulrich, en parte tratando de animarlo, sabiendo que cuando ya no encuentras nada en tu pieza es señal que tienes que ordenar.

"está bien, pero..."

Ulrich iba a comenzar a formular una oración completa cuando fue interrumpido por Yumi.

" hey!"- recogiendo un cuaderno del suelo- "este parece ser mi cuaderno…"- lo comenzó a ojear y se detuvo en una pagina sonrojándose un poco. Entonces lo cerró bruscamente –"sip este es jajajajaja no me acordaba".

-

"Aelita? Estás ahí?"– Jeremie preguntaba sin ninguna respuesta a la vista.

"Mmmm…esto es raro…."

"¿aelita?" – ninguna respuesta otra vez.

En ese instante no quedaba mucho por hacer. Pronto comenzarían las clases, y ésta ves Jeremie no podía faltar más, de lo contrario repetiría el año por inasistencia, como se lo había advertido el director. Y, a pesar de ser un pequeño genio, las reglas eran iguales para todos, aunque Jeremie tuviera un promedio casi perfecto.

"Supongo que conversaré con ella mas tarde"- su mirada decepcionada salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

-

las clases habían pasado rápido, y los 4 amigos se encontraban en una de las bancas conversando.

"oh Ulrich querido…"

Ulrich ya estaba harto de Sissy, ya no quería escuchar más sus pretenciosas aspiraciones reprimidas de ser su novia, y no podía soportar siquiera una palabra proveniente de la engreída chica. De esa manera, sin mas ni menos, Ulrich desidió quitársela de una ves por todas de encima. Y, sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de Yumi acercándose un poco a ella, y, de paso sorprendiéndola.

"Sissy querida, como verás Yumi y yo estamos muy ocupados… asi que te agradecería que te fueras a volar"

"….." – esa fue la respuesta de Sissy Delmas, asombrada como todo el resto, se fue pensando para sí misma 'cretinos'

cuando la molesta presencia de Sissy dejó a los chicos solos Ulrich soltó la mano de una sonrojada Yumi.

"Yumi… disculpa pero es que…. Yo…. Pensé…. Que si estaba con alguien….ella me iba a dejar de molestar…yo tan solo… lo inventé"

" Ho! O sea que ustedes dos no están juntos?" -preguntó un inoportuno Odd.

"yo…yo…yo…."- Yumi estaba muy avergonzada como para hablar, igual que Ulrich.

"oíste eso Jeremie?" – Odd se dio vuelta a un decepcionado Jeremie.

"si… era demasiado bueno para se verdad".

"¡¡¡ a que te refieres con eso?" preguntó sin pensar Ulrich.

"bueno…"- Jeremie iba a comenzar a explicar cómo él y Odd estaban hartos de que ellos no admitieran sus obvios sentimientos, pero una idea surgió- " nada, no me refiero a nada, tan solo que ahora deberán pretender que son novios para que Sissy te deje de molestar"

Odd, una de esas raras veces, comprendió a la perfección lo que Jeremie trataba de hacer. el conocía cuales eran los sentimientos de su amigo por Yumi, eran muy claros aunque Ulrich mismo aun no se diera cuenta completamente.

"si, Ulrich! Ahora tú y Yumi son novios, así de seguro Sissy por fin te deja en paz!"

"yo…yo…."- Yumi estaba demasiado sorprendida y sonrojada como para responder. Nunca había pensado en Ulrich de esa manera.

"si…"- continuó Jeremie- " está es la oportunidad de deshacernos de Sissy de una vez por todas….Yumi ¿te harías pasar por la novia de Ulrich?"

Yumi miró a Jeremie, a Odd y luego a un sonrojado Ulrich ...¿como decirle que no a sus amigos¿como decirle que no a Ulrich? Era por una buena causa después de todo…

"está bien todo sea por deshacernos de sissy"- dijo finalmente caminando asía sus siguientes clase.


	2. una mentira?

AguaCristalina: gracias por sus reviews ) y disculpenme mucho por no haber subido antes este capitulo..es que estaba de vacaciones jejeje.

sarck0fag0s : emmm...( fanfiction la sakó por que estaba escrita como script pero la voy a arreglar sip )

Andrea-MBPy rox-san muchas gracias yo pensaba que era media fome mi historia jajajaja

weno aquí está el segundo capitulo

AguaCristalina: NO poseo code Lyoko

-

" _Ulrich…y………yo?...pero ….sé que no es de verdad……que tan solo es para alejar a Sissy…entonces porqué siento esto?...él es mi amigo verdad? Nuestra amistad debería ser más importante……..entonces….porqué no puedo evitar pensar en que……"_

" señorita Ishiyama! Ponga atención!"

"emmm….sip"- respondió la chica apartando sus insistentes pensamientos.

"la super estrella se prepara….."- dijo Odd sosteniendo el cráneo del esqueleto de ciencias- "apunta……."- mirando hacia Ulrich-"y……….FUEGO!"

Ulrich recibió el pase con éxito, mientras ellos jugaban todo el resto de la clase se encontraba absorto en sus propias conversaciones.

" Ulrich 2 y Odd 1…parece que te están ganando Odd"- dijo Jeremie quien tenía su laptop encendida frente suyo.

"na! tan solo le estoy dando la oportunidad de alcanzarme "-dijo Odd con un ademán de vanagloria.

"no lo creo así"- respondió a su comentario Ulrich.

"mm….. aun no me explico cómo la señorita Hertz pudo faltar a clases"- dijo Jeremie llevando su mano a su mentón en una actitud pensante. Y todavía mas preocupado agregó.- " y aun no puedo contactarme con Aelita"

"Jeremie, no hagas tanto alboroto estas cosas han pasado antes" – dijo Ulrich dejando el cráneo encima del escritorio.

"si pero……….."- contestó el chico de lentes un tanto indeciso.

"si einstein"- dijo Odd tomando el cráneo y moviendo su mandíbula mientras seguía hablando- " de seguro que no es nada……"- y ahora susurrando hacia Jeremie-" además no quiero volver al pasado….¿que no ves la cara de felicidad que tiene?"- dijo otra vez el chico mirando a un soñador y sonriente Ulrich.

"tienes razón…"- contestó, también susurrando Jeremie.

Sissy, a lo lejos observaba la escena. Por unos momentos la madurez se había apoderado de sus decisiones y no tenía intenciones de entrometerse entre Yumi y Ulrich. Pero………….solo fueron unos segundos¿ porqué ellos podían ser felices y ella no? Su egoísmo le había hablado y por su cabeza, como rara vez, cruzaba una malvada e idea.

Tan pronto como Ulrich escuchó el timbre, sin pensar en nada, salió corriendo del salón.

Ella, por su parte, trataba de mantener la calma mientras juntaba sus libros. Estaba nerviosa por lo que seguiría después, y no podía evitar sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba.

Sus pasos cada vez eran más ágiles, y antes de que ella saliera del salónél ya se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha, esperándola.

"¿me está esperando a mí caballero- jugueteó un poco Yumi.

Ulrich tan solo sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

"¿porqué no¿no puedo esperar a mi novia?"

"…….claro…."contestó Yumi sonriéndole. Y tomando su mano no pudo evadir sonrojarse un poco.

Habían caminado hacia las bancas uno junto al otro, mientras un silencio se prolongaba.

Ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, sin embargo igualmente desfrutaban cada segundo de ese momento. ¿es tan difícil descubrir y aceptar los sentimientos?

¿Aelita- preguntó una vez más Jeremie. Y su mirada de fracaso le dijo a Odd que no había respuesta.

" algo está mal Odd." – el chico de lentes hizo una pausa-"tenemos que ir a la fabrica."

Juntos en aquella banca. Luego… una cámara de video frente a ellos.

" ESTAMOS aquí, en exclusiva frente a la flameante nueva pareja de nuestro colegio Ulrich y Yuuuumi!" – comenzó Milli acentuando sus palabras con gestos de manos, mientras tanto Tamiya enfocaba en un excesivo primer plano a la pareja.

"TODOS sabíamos que esto pasaría …pero ¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿y……donde? los detalles serán revelados en tan solo unos segundos"

"¿Cómo está el ranking tamiya?"

"va en 80 puntos Milli"

"excelente"- prosiguió Milli.- " ULRICH! Cuéntanos por favor!"- acercando el micrófono al chico- " cuéntale a la audiencia como fue que aceptaste tus sentimientos por Yumi?

"……" – el asombro de Ulrich no le permitía ni siquiera hablar….para qué decir de Yumi.

"vamos Ulrich"- trató de animar Milli-" si ya todos sabíamos cómo mirabas a Yumi mientras ella no se daba cuenta"

"Milli yo preferiria …" – comenzó a hablar Ulrich, pero fue interrumpido por la animadora.

"YUMI! Nuestra misteriosa chica de negro…..aunque Ulrich también es un misterio¿Cómo se te declaró Ulrich¿se puso de rodillas?"

"Milli no quiero ofenderte pero preferiría que no nos graben"- dijo Yumi levantándose de su asiento.

"Ulrich es tan guapo"- pensó Tamiya para si misma mientras enfocaba al asombrado chico con la cámara.

"vamos Yumi, tan sólo es un reportaje para el diario escolar"- contestó Milli, perdiendo un poco de su entusiasmo.

En ese instante una voz se alzó para ser escuchado por todos.

"Ellos se confesaron sus sentimientos en el árbol que está por all�, si quieres yo te lo muestro."- dijo desde atrás Odd, quien se acercaba con Jeremie.

"�¿QUE!"- protestó Yumi. Y luego susurrando: "Odd…."- mirando al chico, no muy feliz.

"Yumi acéptalo, todos sabemos que quieres a Ulrich"- dijo Jeremie guiñeando el ojo.

"EN SERIO ODD?"- gritó Milli de alegría.

"Claro…. Si Ulrich le dio un ramo de rosas mientras se declaraba"- dijo Odd con una sonrisa picara.

"OK, creo que esto está fuera de control"- dijo Ulrich para que sólo él pudiera escucharse mientras una de sus manos escondía su cara.

Y mientras unas felices chicas seguían a un mentiroso Odd, dejaban atrás a unos acongojados "novios" junto con Jeremie.

"mira Jeremie creo que esto se ha pasado de la…."- comenzó a decir Yumi cuando Jeremie ya estaba hablando.

"mira, Yumi tu sabes que es verdad lo que dije"

Yumi tan sólo se sonrojó ¿era verdad? Claro que Ella quería a Ulrich la pregunta era Cómo…… ¿cómo amigo¿o algo más?

"mira Yumi…"- comenzó Ulrich un tanto desilusionado-" si quieres podemos dejar esto hasta aquí, tan solo era para alejar a Sissy y no se me ha acercado en todo el día"

"Ulrich yo…"

"Oh Ulrich querido"- se escuchó desde la distancia.

"demasiado pronto para cantar victoria"- comentó el chico de lentes. El dueño del nombre tan solo suspiró.

"mi padre quiere que seas mi tutor privado de matemáticas"- el tono de su voz no podía ser más arrogante a este punto. Sissy se acercó lo más que pudo al objeto de su afecto y mirando a Yumi con desprecio, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa malvada.

Ulrich iba a tratar de alejar a Sissy con algún comentario ágil pero fue interrumpido ante su asombro.

"querrás decir que tú obligaste a tu padre a que diga eso Sissy, así que QUITA tus manos de MI novio, Jeremie te puede enseñar todo lo que quieras de matemáticas."- dijo Yumi mientras tomaba a Ulrich del brazo y lo apartaba de la chica de cintillo.

"�¿yo!"- protestó Jeremie.

"no creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, le voy a decir a mi papá"- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó de Sissy, mientras se apartaba del grupo.

" tu novio he?" – dijo Ulrich sonriente.

"claro"- dijo Yumi aun molesta por la arrogancia de Sissy. Si había algo que le hervía la sangre era el egocentrismo de la chica.

En ese instante, las nubes se reunieron y ocultaron la magnificencia de los rayos solares.

"es cierto…." – dijo Jeremie- "tenemos que ir a la fabrica"

-

weno ahí está ojalá que les haya gustado ). vamos que tenemos que sakar adelante la pagina en español de CodeLyoko jajaja emm esop y disculpen la demora.)


	3. en problemas?

AguaCristalina: hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews :

Sophie666 : muchisisisisimas gracias :) espero leer tu fic pronto porque hay que sakar adelante la pagina de fics en español wiiii y ojala que este capitulo te guste porque te lo dedico, aquí van algunos instantes romanticos ... luego poneré más...

by MONIK y Laliari aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo haber que les parece y muchas gracias por su apoyo!

ha! y No poseo code lyoko...(desde que sacaron otro fic que tenía estoy media espiritua )

-

"no he podido contactarme con Aelita últimamente, estoy preocupado"- explicó Jeremie.

"no creo que sea algo grave"- dijo Yumi mirando al chico de lentes algo escéptica.

"si pero….."

Ulrich se encontraba en silencio admirando la figura de la japonesa. Para él las cosas eran más que claras. Estos últimos momentos junto a ella habían disipado todas las dudas sobre sus propios sentimientos….pero……¿Qué siente ella por él?

"no te preocupes tanto, si pasa algo Aelita te va a llamar como siempre" – trató de confortar Yumi a su inquieto amigo.

"supongo que si…."-contestó Jeremie un tanto desilusionado.

"además Jim no nos ha quitado los ojos de encima…."- dijo Yumi mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que el susodicho no estuviera escondido por ahí.

"si Jeremie, ahora mas que nunca estamos en la cuerda floja, sobretodo cuando tu no puedes faltar más a clases"- trató de convencer Ulrich.

Jeremie tan solo bajó la mirada y luego con un tono deprimido musitó:

"trataré de contactarla en mi cuarto"- y dándose vuelta se dirigió a los dormitorios.

"……"- Yumi miraba como su amigo se iba preocupada. Se sentía culpable pero, no era extraño en Jeremie el arrebato. De hecho más de una vez han tenido que frenar sus deseos de ver a Aelita sea como sea. Y, ahora la situación no los favorecía mucho.

"estará bien"- dijo Ulrich como contestando su pregunta.

Yumi tan sólo lo miró, y, luego sonrió. Aquel chico que veían sus ojos sabía siempre qué decir para animarla.

"si lo sé"- dijo, volviendo a sentarse junto a Ulrich.

"¿pero?"

"no sé…" – respondió la chica. Dejando apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ulrich sin darse cuenta.-"me gustaría que Aelita estuviera con nosotros…y pudiéramos apagar a x.a.n.a. de una vez por todas"- sólo entonces ella se vio envuelta en los brazos del chico y subiendo la mirada pudo sentir como una sensación desconocida se movía dentro de ella y coloreaba sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y en ese mismo instante un inoportuno timbre se dejó escuchar.

"me tengo que ir…"- susurró Yumi un tanto avergonzada. Pero Ulrich tan sólo la abrazó más fuerte dejando apoyar su cabeza esta vez en el hombro de ella.

"Ulrich…" –susurró la chica una vez más. Pero él tan solo se hizo el sordo. A pesar que la japonesa disfrutaba cada instante de aquella escena…quizás el miedo de no ser correspondida no la dejaba reconocer sus sentimientos.

"Ulrich el timbre…"- susurró otra vez.

"no importa…. quédate conmigo"- musitó el chico, aun abrazándola con firmeza, saboreando cada segundo de aquel momento.

"pero la escuela…." – protestó Yumi, en voz baja, queriendo otra cosa de lo que decía.

Ulrich sonrió y mirándola directo a sus ojos negros iba a decir algo cuando unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el cielo. Al principio eran algunas, pero luego se fueron transformando un una lluvia fina.

"está lloviendo…."-comentó Ulrich esperando la reacción de ella.

"siii!... a la antigua de arriba hacia abajo….."- molestó Yumi, olvidándose de la escuela.

"que graciosa…"- dijo él mirándola a lo que ella contestó con una pequeña risa.- "¿de qué te ríes tanto?"- dijo sonriendo.

"nada….es que…..estamos aquí mojándonos"- comentó ella con otra sonrisa, parándose.

"claro y eso no quiere decir que tenemos que estar tristes…"- confirmó Ulrich, parándose junto a ella.

"cierto"

"yumi….."- comenzó a decir él, sin ver el golpe de karate que ella le había dado.

"HEY"- protestó Ulrich.

"te descuidaste…."- dijo la japonesa con un ademán de superioridad.

"a si?"- desafió el chico, listo para el combate.

"sip…… por algo soy la maestra…."

"eso está por verse…"

La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Claro que por supuesto los dos chicos ni se dieron cuenta del mundo a su alrededor ni siquiera que estaban empapados corriendo.

Él se abalanzó contra ella extendiendo su mano como contra-ataque.

Ella, tan sólo aprovechó la circunstancia de tal manera que pudo tirarlo al suelo un tanto lodoso, pero para su desgracia….er…mejor dicho, su felicidad, Ulrich no fue lo único que cayó al suelo, sino que también ella, justo sobre él.

Las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de rojo, y, absortos en aquella embarazosa situación se entregaron a un cómplice silencio.

"¡YYYYY CORTEN!"- gritó Milly bajo un árbol.

"¡esto es demasiado bueno ya me imagino el titular de mañana!" – soñó Tamiya apartando la cámara.

"consíganse un motel"- gritó Odd quien todavía estaba junto a las periodistas.

"¿Cuál es el alboroto aquí¿ no deberían de estar en clases lejos de esta lluvia?"- gritó Jim de la distancia, sorprendiendo a todo mundo. Y luego se percató de la pareja en la comprometedora posición -"Ulrich Y Yumi los quiero de inmediato en la oficina del director……¡AHORA!"

"pero Jim….."- objetó Ulrich.

"¡pero nada, si no llego quizás que habrían hecho!" – dijo el profesor de educación física tomando a los dos chicos de los brazos.

"¡esto si que es noticia!"- dijo Milly.

"ni lo digas, pero hay que sacarlos de allí"- comentó Odd con determinación mientras veía a Jim alejarse con sus dos amigos.

"sé que Yumi me dijo que no viniera…. pero no puedo….tengo un mal presentimiento…….."- decía Jeremie en un monologo con él mismo.- "sé que Aelita está en peligro……"

A pesar de la lluvia el chico de lentes seguía corriendo por el puente de la fábrica. Y, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando encontró prácticamente inundado el camino hacia al elevador…. y el elevador mismo.

"x.a.n.a. ………"- murmuró el chico. Y al instante, al tan sólo hecho de pronunciar aquellas siglas, la lluvia se convirtió en granizo.

Yumi y Ulrich miraban cómo los granizos caían desde la ventana en la oficina del director.

"ustedes jovencitos han acumulado las suficientes razones para que los expulse."- regañaba el director con firmeza, mientras que Jim se encontraba a su lado. –" uds dos junto con Jeremie han faltado a toda la siguiente jornada de clases…"- cuando el director pronunció el nombre de Jeremie, Yumi se sobresaltó¿Jeremie? si ella le había dicho que fuera a clases- "...sin mencionar el hecho de que los encontramos en una posición bastante embarazosa….estos niños de hoy como no pueden controlar sus hormonas. Señorita Ishiyama estoy muy desilusionado de ud. No me dejan otra opción que llamar a sus padres."

"pero…"- protestó Yumi.

"señor, castígueme a mi solamente yo tuve la culpa…"- dijo Ulrich, antes de que Yumi siguiera con su frase.

Mientras Odd corría hacia la oficina del director junto con las periodistas escolares, alguien de centillo los observaba. "qué es lo que traman….." – pensó para ella misma, y luego prosiguió a seguirlos.

"¡ALTO!"- gritó Odd entrando a la oficina en donde estaban Ulrich y Yumi confiscados.

"Odd no puedes entrar aquí!"- gritó Jim.

"no espera Jim, están cometiendo un error……ellos son los protagonistas de mi película"- respondió el chico de morado.

"a qué te refieres Odd?"- preguntó el director un tanto persuadido.

"a que Milly y Tamiya me ayudan a filmar mi película de la cual Ulrich y Yumi son los protagonistas. Aquí tengo el permiso para faltar a las ultimas horas de clases"- mostrando su mano con un papel.

"si señor, nosotras lo tenemos todo en la cámara de video"- dijo Milly desde atrás de Odd junto con Tamiya.

-"¿lo tienen todo grabado?"- pensó Yumi sonrojándose.

"está bien pueden irse……ustedes tienen excusa pero si ven a Jeremie díganle de inmediato que venga a mi oficina."- sentenció el director no muy complacido.

Unos minutos mas tarde Odd y Ulrich se encontraban en su dormitorio junto con Yumi. Un silencio se alzaba entre ellos, mirando hacia la ventana donde enormes granizos comenzaban a caer.

"esto debe ser obra de x.a.n.a." – comentó Odd.

"Jeremie…"- se culpó Yumi.

"tenemos que ir a la fabrica lo mas probable es que él esté allá"- dijo Ulrich ofreciendo soluciones.

"si, eso hay que hacer"- confirmó la japonesa sentándose en la cama junto a un empapado Ulrich.

"¿alguna idea de cómo atravesamos esa pequeña llovizna?"- preguntó Odd con sarcasmo mirando cómo un enorme granizo caía al suelo.

"yo se cómo"- dijo Yumi.

Mientras tanto Sissy se escabullía hacia las cosas de Milly y Tamiya. había hurgueteado por todas partes hasta que encontró la cámara de video y, revisándola luego, sacó la cinta que allí había.

"esta debe de ser"- musitó triunfante. Y una engreída sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-

heee! tercer capitulo...weno ahi está ojalá que les haya gustado ...sugerencias para el proximo? cualquier cosa que quieran decirme reviews :) ohh! cacharon el consurso que sacaron los productores de Cl? lastima que ya alla terminado...lo que si es definitivo que para la segunda temporada va a ver un personaje nuevo que va a conocer de lyoko. weno eso es todo ojala que les guste este capitulo :)


	4. por un beso?

AguaCristalina: heeee! espero que les guste este capitulo!. Disculpen por demorarme esta banda ancha que anda a 30 KB por segundo toy da po.

Pucha si mi interned sigue así…………. voy a tener que usar señales de humo……pero bueno ese es otro asunto….lenteja y too igual quiero a mi computador : D

AGUILA FANEL: gracias por darme ánimos a mi igual me encanta la pareja de Ulrich y Yumi son tan lindos y también me gusta Aelita y Jeremie porque son super tiernos ojalá Samantha apareciera más en la segunda temporada porque a Odd siempre como que lo dejan de lado….

sarck0fag0s: gracias por tus reviews: )ya son dos y yo no te he dejado ninguno cuando pueda abrir la pagina te dejo uno para que continues con tu historia me encantó esa parte en que Ulrich dejaba de explicarle a Odd los pasos por conversar con Yumi…. ya po sube el 3 capitulo pa que lo lea jejejeje ; )

Sophie666: muchisisisisisisisisisismas gracias tu siempre me dejas lindos reviews :D leí tus dos historias de shaman king ….hace tiempo que no sabía nada de Yoh y Anna y tus historias me encantaron sobre todo en la que Anna tiene pesadillas con Hao ¿Qué va a pasar? Tienes que seguirlas…: ) ah! aquí te vas a dar cuenta que tramaba Sissy…ah! y sube luego tu historia de code Lyoko ; )

Weno aquí yo sigo mi historia…. léanla y review!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"está bien, todos nos separaremos para encontrar algo con qué cubrirnos. Nos juntamos en las alcantarillas"- dijo Yumi.

"pero…"-protestó Odd.

"si lo sé deben de estar inundadas pero yo conozco una manera de pasar"- respondió rápidamente la japonesa.

Los tres amigos salieron del cuarto en busca de algo para cubrirse. Mientras tanto en el exterior las nubes ocultaban las luces y la lluvia seguía cayendo mezclada con granizos.

Habían tomado diferentes caminos, por lo tanto Ulrich ahora se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Para su fortuna un paraguas se topó en su sendero…pero para desgracia Sissy también.

"oh! hola Ulrich"- dijo con un tono de voz confiado en sí misma.

"que es lo que quieres voy apurado"- respondió el chico con el paraguas en la mano.

" Ja! mas te vale que seas amable conmigo…… no quieres que muestre ESto antes de tiempo"- dijo, mostrando la cinta de video, ondeándola al viento.

"ah! eso es……¡no lo harías!"

"claro que si……la oportunidad de humillar a Yumi delante de todos no me la perdería ni en mil años"- hizo una pausa para acercarse más al chico-"pero……..te la podría cambiar por un beso…."

Yumi estaba buscando algo para protegerse del diluvio justo cuando Herve se le acercó con cara de conspiración.

"Yumi…"- llamó el chico.

"que quieres, yo no soy Sissy"- dijo Yumi no muy contenta de que el chico la molestara.

"nada, tan solo te vengo a decir que Ulrich te está llamando"

"¿Ulrich?"-luego la japonesa pensó "qué extraño él pudo llamarme a mi celular, tal ves la lluvia cortó la señal" – y mirando a Herve desconfiadamente lo siguió.

Odd por su parte había encontrado una lata para cubrirse, y con ella corría a través de la cancha para llegar al pasadizo de la alcantarilla.

"¡odio la lluvia¡ Odio el agua! mi peinado se va arruinar.."- decía cuando llegó a su destino. Mirando alrededor no divisó a nadie, tan sólo el sonido de la lluvia con los granizos ambientaban el silencio.

"Ulrich y Yumi se demoran mucho…."-pensó para si mismo.-"no hay tiempo, voy a ir a la fabrica con o sin ellos"- dijo, y tirando la lata lejos removió la tapa de la alcantarilla. Luego con asombro descubrió que no estaba inundada.

"x.a.n.a. no te saldrás con la tuya!"- musitó Odd con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

"y bien?"- dijo Sissy, mirando a Ulrich esperando una respuesta.

"no voy a caer en tus juegos"-musitó el chico con tedio.

"ni siquiera para salvar a Yumi?….me pregunto que pensarían sus padres si vieran esto…"-trató de persuadir ella, agitando el video en sus manos para un efecto mas dramático.

La contrariedad se apoderaba de Ulrich ¿Qué debía hacer¿ser fiel a sus sentimientos? Por supuesto pero…no podía dejar que Sissy se saliera con la suya.

Mientras Ulrich trataba de encontrar otra solución que no sea besar a Sissy. Ésta divisó a lo lejos a Yumi junto con su cómplice acercarse, y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra el chico para darle un beso sorpresa.

Yumi presenció la escena ….acaso ese era Ulrich besando a Sissy?. En realidad, Ulrich en su sorpresa y todo había alcanzado a moverse un poco así que lo que Sissy besaba era la mejilla del chico. Aunque para los ojos de Yumi era un beso con todas sus letras.

Sissy al ver como Yumi se iba disgustada se apartó de un anonadado Ulrich y apoyando la cinta de video contra el pecho del chico dijo en tono triunfante.-"toma!...ya no la voy a necesitar más… ya logré lo que quería".

Fue entonces cuando los ojos del chico vieron a Yumi alejarse y comprendió también que había presenciado el resiente espectáculo.

"Yumi no espera"- gritó para explicarle pero ella no le respondió, tan solo siguió caminando para luego correr y salir a la lluvia.

Ulrich junto con una mezcla de sentimientos miró atrás suyo para ver a una sonriente Sissy junto con Herve. "no se saldrán con la suya"- pensó, e inmediatamente salió corriendo para alcanzar a Yumi.

La luna se elevaba entre los árboles del parque, la lluvia caía para ese entonces con más fuerzas golpeando junto con los granizos, sin embargo a la chica japonesa no le importaba que sus ropas negras estuvieran completamente mojadas, o las palabras que alguien detrás de ella quería decir. Nada parecía tener ningún sentido, y las suaves gotas de agua recorriendo sus mejillas eran muestra de un inútil intento de olvidar un resiente pasado.

"Yumi…"- ella se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, sin darse vuelta hacia quien había hablado, permaneció bajo el sonido de una incambiable lluvia en silencio.

El intento frustrado de un paraguas por mantener seco a su dueño pereció cuando éste no tuvo más remedio que cerrarlo, para acercarse más a la chica de negro y obtener una respuesta.

"Yumi…"- volvió a balbucear la sombra detrás de ella.

La mirada de la chica se fijó en las nubes para sentir el agua fluir a través de su rostro y su cuerpo entumecido, por suerte los árboles los protegían de los granizos.

"aléjate Ulrich, no quiero hablar contigo "–respondió por fin.

El chico permaneció inmóvil esperando una retracción que nunca llegó.

"Yumi, por favor escúchame!"- rogó el chico tirando su paraguas al lodoso suelo.

"¡Por qué habría de hacerlo!"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas la japonesa enfrentando la mirada desconcertada de un joven con cabello café.

"Porque somos amigos ¿recuerdas? "-Respondió simplemente él. Ni siquiera Ulrich se creía lo que acababa de decir…¿eran amigos?...¿o son algo más?...él quería que fueran algo más…..

"¿amigos? Los amigos no besan a otras chicas!"-

Sin saberlo Yumi disipó cualquier señal de duda que hubiese estado presente en el corazón del chico. Mientras que una atónita mirada oscura se cuestionaba sobre lo que acababa de decir- "¡o Dios¿Que es lo que digo?….si Ulrich….yo…. ¿como podría estar celosa si yo solo soy…si todo esto era para alejar a….?"- pensaba aparentando no perder la compostura.

"yo no he besado a nadie…. Sissy tan sólo…" - finalmente rompió el silencio Ulrich, quién al fin había obtenido, quizás no de manera directa, la respuesta que tanto necesitaba para revelar sus sentimientos.

"¡no quiero escucharte¡ estoy harta de tus mentiras!"- Yumi trataba de disimular su nerviosismo. Se había expuesto de manera tan simple… ¿Cómo tan sólo unas cuantas palabras podían significar tanto?

"Yumi no por favor tan solo escúchame!"

"No!"

"Sissy me estaba chantajeando con el video de Tamiya!"

"eso no es cierto"

"¿quieres saber qué es cierto"

"haber… qué?"- desafió la japonesa.

"esto"- Ulrich tomó con un brazo la cintura de Yumi y con el otro su cuello acercándola junto a él, y luego la besó en los labios. La realización de un sueño que tanto tiempo había estado alojado en su corazón….y en el de ella, puesto que Yumi correspondió su gesto abrazándolo.

Cuando al fin se separaron al instante la lluvia y los granizos que tantos problemas habían causado se disiparon, y las nubes al fin dejaban salir los palidos destellos lunares, y despejaban el cielo estrellado. Pero la pareja estaba demasiado absorta observándose con un poco de vergüenza como para darse cuenta.

Yumi miraba a Ulrich bajo la luz de la luna sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban y él estaba apunto de hablar cuando su celular sonó.

"es Odd" – dijo Ulrich apartándose un poco de ella para contestar.

"dime?...si …………..¿QUE?...siii..emm..está aquí…….ya vamos para allá"- la cara de preocupación de Yumi pedía una explicación.

"Odd encontró a Jeremie en la fabrica…..tenemos que ir para allá"-dijo Ulrich un tanto preocupado también.

Unos momentos más tarde estaban frente a la fábrica. Ninguno de los dos se había dicho ni una sola palabra en el transcurso, aunque si se dieron cuenta del ahora cielo estrellado sobre ellos, al fin la lluvia se había disipado.

"si la lluvia y los granizos no fueron el ataque de x.a.n.a. entonces que fue?"-preguntó Ulrich en voz alta.

"eso no importa tenemos que encontrar a Jeremie antes que algo malo le pase"

"tienes razón" –hizo una pausa para luego continuar-"Yumi yo…quiero decirte que…..ese beso…."

"¡HEY AQUI ABAJO NECESITO AYUDA!"- gritó Odd interrumpiendo la casi oración de Ulrich.

De inmediato los dos chicos se reunieron con su amigo inoportuno quien cuidaba a un inconsciente Jeremie.

"¿Cómo está"- preguntó apresuradamente la japonesa al observar la situación.

"bien……pero algo desmayado…y bastante mojado…."- Odd miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban frente al ascensor que unos minutos antes había estado completamente inundado y recordó a Jeremie tratando de nadar hacia él para poder ver a Aelita sin ningún resultado que no sea casi ahogarse.

"……Aelita……"- murmuró Jeremie entre sus ensueños.

"deberíamos revisar la supercalculadora……."-sugirió Odd mirando a su amigo aun inconsciente.

"si……si estaba tan seguro de que Aelita está en problemas deberíamos…."- respondió Ulrich.

Yumi quien estaba a un costado de Jeremie tomándole la mano tan sólo escuchaba.

"pero tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar más seguro primero…"-dijo la japonesa después de que sus amigos la miraran para una aprobación.

Jeremie poco a poco abrió sus ojos luego tosió y dijo entre cortado. "no….yo iré con uds"

"pero Jeremie…"- protestó Yumi.

"quiero asegurarme por mi mismo de que Aelita está bien…"- confirmó el chico de lentes.

"está bien…"- cedió la japonesa ante el anhelo de su amigo.

Unos momentos después, las luces de la supercalculadora alumbraban tenuemente aquella estancia. Una figura detrás de la computadora tecleaba datos que pronto serían revelados. Los chicos miraban anonadados la escena. Acaso esa era………..la señorita Hertz?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Heeeeeee!wiiiiiiiiiii! capitulo 4 terminado ojalá que a todos les aya gustado aunque no hay mucho romance…trataré de compensarlo en el próximo. Y si mi "banda ancha" me lo permite….lo más pronto posible….


	5. declaraciones

Disculpen la demora pero es que tenía que luchar por la soberanía del computador porque todos en la casa lo usan y bueno como mi internet es bastante pero requetecontra lenta…se demora una eternidad en abrir las paginas..

Ojalá que les guste este capitulo, es algo largo porque tal ves no pueda escribir por un tiempo….además podría terminar esta historia en el próximo capitulo si ustedes desean claro está porque aun tengo ideas que pueden seguirla : )

sarck0fag0s:hee esa era mi super frase en realidad había escrito esa escena del beso como otra historia pero la puse aquí…, mmmmm en cuanto a lo que sigue…. Mmm ojalá que te guste este capitulo porque aquí se disiparán todas tus dudas (al menos eso espero). Y en cuanto a tu próxima historia(jejeje) claro que me imagino a Harry y sus amigos ayudando a los chicos Lyoko! Se me ocurren un montón de ideas como para ligar las dos historias aunque debo confesar que no sé mucho de Harry pero de todas maneras podría ser que un cierto enemigo de él lo envie a otro mundo que por casualidad es Lyoko … o bien Jeremie materialice a los chicos en la academia de los hechiceros o bien x.a.n.a. intente apoderarse de los poderes mágicos de alguien para destruir el mundo y todos lo tengan que salvar…. Yo y mis ocurrencias, o bien Hermione caiga a un agujero negro que la envie a Kadic y que harry tenga que ir a rescatarla pero Ulrich como que le atraiga y Yumi se ponga celosa y decida sacarle celos a Ulrich con harry y estoy enredando las cosas weno ojalá que mis locas sugerencias te sirvan de algo : )

Sophie666: holis! Disculpame por la demora! Pero ya actualice hice este capitulo mas largo a petición tuya y ojala que te guste como a todos na! para mi no es molestia leer tus historias porque son geniales y me encantó la de code Lyoko espero los otros capitulos : ) supongo que aquí va a esclarecer tus dudas de cómo seguía la historia quisas hay más acción que romance pero hay. y al fin Jeremie podrá ver a Aelita eso te lo aseguro… en cuanto a Odd quisas lo hice bastante despistado en este capitulo pero al igual que yo tengo una memoria terrible. Ojala que te guste el capitulo como te han gustado los otros porque a veces pienso que me pongo fome y cosas así… weno esop y que tengas un lindo día tu también.

cata novoa: gracias por tus felicitaciones porque de repente me aburro de lo que escribo y me animan a continuar : ) de verdad gracias

y a Terra FFVI… hermanita gracias por el review más largo de la historia : )

a todos los que dejan reviews muchas gracias SOBRETODO Y POR ENCIMA DE TODO a sophie666 y a sarck0fag0s por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews

Weno aquí está lo que sigue de la historia….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jeremie quien estaba apoyado en Odd porque aún se encontraba débil dio unos pasos adelante.

"señorita Hertz….¿que hace aquí?"- el asombro se apoderaba de él.

Ella al escuchar su nombre hecho atrás la silla en que estaba sentada y sacó un CD del computador. Luego con paso tranquilo y confiado casi arrogante caminó hacia los chicos estupefactos.

"jmm……de verdad que son estúpidos"- pronunció sin remordimiento.-"lo que aquí tengo…"- agitó el CD en su mano - "…es un virus que acabo de insertar en el programa de Aelita……si no me equivoco le quedan tan solo 10 minutos de…..vida? ja! bueno, si eso se puede llamar así, antes de borrarse por completo."

Un abismo se dibujaba ante Jeremie….volvería a ver a su Aelita?

"¡¡¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡¡¿¿profesora qué está diciendo!"-gritó el chico.

"jaJAjaJAjaJAjaJAjaJA…..no seas ridículo ¿profesora? Jeremie pensé que me recordarías después de esa última vez que nos vimos"- dijo la profesora mirando fijamente al chico rubio.

"x.a.n.a……."- murmuró Ulrich divisando el símbolo en la frente de la Señorita Hertz.

"no lo puedo creer…."- se incorporó al fin Odd

"ahh……señorita Hertz……"-balbuceó la japonesa con sorpresa pero luego frunció el ceño.

"bueno ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí…"- y la sombra de x.a.n.a. salió del cuerpo de la docente dejándola desmayada en el suelo.

Odd corrió hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de la profesora antes de ver por última vez la sombra de x.a.n.a. escabullirse hacia el disco duro. Jeremie corrió junto a Odd y le dio una mirada interrogativa para saber si la docente se encontraba bien a lo que Odd asintió.

"no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando Einstein….."-pronunció el chico de morado con cara de duda.

"si……..jeremie...primero la lluvia y ahora la señorita Hertz poseída por x.a.n.a……"- comentó Ulrich.

"¿la lluvia? Odd pero si vimos el clima en internet! Te dije que le avisaras a Ulrich y a Yumi de la lluvia!"- el chico de lentes no había perdido tiempo mientras hablaba, y ya se encontraba sentado revisando el desastre en la computadora.

"emmmmm……¿ups? Jijijijijijijiji…..supongo que estaba muy ocupado con que Ulrich y Yumi por fin estuvieran juntos."

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE!"- casi gritaron los susodichos, Odd podía sentir sus miradas penetrantes aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados.

"fue idea de Jeremie"- habló rápidamente apuntando directamente al genio aliviándose de la culpa.

"dejen de estar hablando estupideces y vayan a los scaners….los mandaré a Lyoko"-ordenó Jeremie enchufando unos cables.

"mmm….."-titubeó la chica de negro mientras que sus amigos ya estaban en el elevador.

"¡apresúrense! Tenemos que salvar a Aelita!"-insistió Jeremie. Lo que despertó a la japonesa de sus pensamientos.

Ya en los scaners, en tan solo unos instantes, escucharían palabras que siempre estarían en sus memorias.

"transfiriendo a Odd, transfiriendo a Yumi, transfiriendo a Ulrich……………scaneando a Odd, scaneando a Yumi, scaneando a Ulrich…….VIRTUALIZACION"

Lyoko, mundo virtual constituido por cuatro regiones. Los fríos hielos eran el escenario esta vez, sus avatares eran los mismos pero algo se sentía distinto en el ambiente.

"hay una torre activada al norte de ustedes"- informó el único capaz de usar correctamente aquella computadora.

"ya la vimos…."- Ulrich miró secretamente a Yumi, y una sensación de felicidad recorrió su interior, pero fue traído abruptamente a la realidad por la voz de ella.

"¡¡¡un guardián!...Aelita debe de estar ahí!"

"que esperas Jeremie sácala de ahí!"- gritó Odd

Jeremie tecleaba datos que no eran recibidos por la computadora y con mucho desespero sin querer oprimió una tecla diferente, la cual abrió muchas ventanas con un signo de exclamación. "que es esto" se dijo para sí, tratando de descifrar aquella terrible adivinanza de códigos por unos segundos. Entonces se dio cuenta a su pesar de la importancia que esas ventanas ejercían sobre sus amigos. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente y retiró con la otra sus lentes, cerrando los ojos para aclarar mejor sus ideas.

"es una trampa….."- balbuceó

"que dices ¿?"- preguntó Odd algo lento para entender, porque Ulrich y la chica japonesa ya estaban en guardia contra las constantes apariciones de los monstruos de x.a.n.a.

"es una trampa Odd….x.a.n.a. saboteo…..todo Lyoko! Tienen tan solo 50 puntos de vida! y sus monstruos 150!...además que sus habilidades extras desaparecieron!- gritó el genio tratando de que su amigo entendiera el punto.

"Jeremie por favor danos una buena noticia…."- musitó Yumi extendiendo su abanico.

"tienen 5 minutos para sacar a Aelita del guardián y que desactive la torre"

"dije una buena noticia!"-reprochó Yumi.

"el programa de desvirtualización a sido saboteado también"

"ya está, las buenas noticias las vamos a crear nosotros tomen esto!"- Odd corrió disparando sus flechas contra algunos cangrejos.-"¡¡¡¡ toma ESto maldita jaiva!"

"Odd si se mueren en Lyoko desaparecerán aquí también."-gritó Jeremie a lo que ninguno respondió.

"lo sabemos"- Ulrich, otra ves miró a Yumi, esta ves con las intenciones de confesar algo pero los lasers de las jaivas ..er…es decir….cangrejos se lo impidieron.

Jeremie, no dispuesto a ser vencido esta vez por x.a.n.a. tecleaba datos para un holograma de Aelita y arreglar al menos los puntos de vida de sus amigos. "así que por esto te apoderaste de la señorita Hertz x.a.n.a….." pensaba sin parar de teclear. Las cosas se ponían difíciles x.a.n.a. había tomado ventaja del amor que Jeremie tiene hacia Aelita tendiéndoles una trampa. Y ahora Yumi estaba siendo atacada por 3 cangrejos mientras que un mega-tanque perseguía a un arrebatado y arriesgado Odd, Ulrich en tanto luchaba por distraer y eliminar cinco cucarachas que custodiaban la torre.

"el tiempo corre…."-dijo en voz alta Jeremie…el guardián mismo era el virus que había mencionado x.a.n.a. y que iba a acabar con Aelita….supuestamente .Tan sólo fue una excusa para que Odd, Yumi y Ulrich sean virtualizados, en otras palabras entregados a las nuevas reglas de juego de x.a.n.a.

"¡¡lo logré!"-gritó el genio triunfante. Y en ese justo momento un láser de maga-tanque alcanzó a Odd.

"¡¡¡¡ODD!"-gritaron Ulrich y Yumi juntos corriendo al encuentro de su amigo sin importarles los lásers.

"estoy bien…..Jeremie que sucedió?"

Yumi miró a su alrededor tan sólo quedaban dos cangrejos y el mega-tanque. Al parecer el panorama no era tan desfavorable.

"reestablecí sus puntos de vida!"- anunció el chico de lentes

"al fin una buena noticia"- opinó Ulrich.

Yumi buscó en los ojos de Ulrich adivinar sus pensamientos. Pero tan solo se encontró con los suyos. ¿acaso ese anterior beso significaba que ambos se querían? Nuestras acciones están regidas por los sentimientos antes que la razón se de cuenta. Estaba confundida. Era claro, quería al chico que la observaba asustado del futuro, pero…¿cómo lo quería? Existen tantas clases de amor! Y el constante ruido de lásers alrededor no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Se dio cuenta de lo difícil de ser conciente de sus sentimientos…si todo fuera tan fácil! No quería lastimar a Ulrich con un amor no duradero…entendía que cupido lanzaba flechas pasajeras, y el hecho de que fueran amigos de una incierta manera le daba la seguridad de tenerlo siempre a su lado…

"¡¡cuidado!"- se escuchó desde la distancia. Los instintos de la japonesa respondieron perfectamente esquivando un osado láser.

El holograma de Aelita ya estaba listo. Al aparecer, liberó a una cansada pelirosada quien se encontraba un poco desorientada. Jeremie sin más felicidad, desbordando alegría gritó-"¡¡¡¡Al fin Aelita!…estas aquí"- y casi abraza el computador de alivio al ver que el reloj que una ves marcaba el destino de la chica virtual desaparecía de la pantalla.

Ella estaba a salvo del tiempo.

"siempre tuve fe en ti Jeremie"-pronunció sonriente, sin saber que sus palabras calaban profundo en el corazón del genio, quien sonreía a gusto, absorto en la imagen de su rostro claro y su cabello rosado.

"Aelita, debes ir a la torre"-recordó que aun las cosas no estaban solucionadas del todo. Ella obedeció.

Odd a lo lejos vio a Aelita correr hacia la torre y sintió que ya todo era pan comido.

"¡¡al fin princesa!"- gritó de alegría, y enfocando su mirada en su oponente prosiguió-"¡¡¡no podrás contra mí bola de boliche!"- y temerariamente comenzó el duelo entre él y el mega-tanque.

Yumi acababa de destruir al penúltimo cangrejo cuando divisó repentinamente el peligro en que Ulrich se encontraba. Él, por su parte, distraído en sus pensamientos y notando la presencia de Aelita no podía ver que el último cangrejo preparaba su láser en contra suya.

"¡¡¡ULRICH!"- con todas sus fuerzas gritó la japonesa, todo pasaba tan rápido ante sus ojos negros. Sin más ni menos tiró su abanico contra el monstruo eliminándolo y cayendo sobre Ulrich rodó con él sobre el helado suelo glaciar.

Aelita entraba a la torre.

Pararon de rodar y él quedó sobre ella.

"Yumi…ese…..beso….."-comenzó a decir el chico, aprisionando a la japonesa contra su cuerpo. Si hubiese sido en la realidad un torbellino de sensaciones hubieran degustado.

Odd esquivaba lásers destrezamente y daba burlones giros tirando sus flechas a su contrincante.

"………..yo……..quiero decirte que………….."

Aelita estaba levitando hacia la siguiente plataforma y de esa manera en ese mismo instante en el rostro de Jeremie se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"quería decirte que…. Te amo"- terminó de balbucear Ulrich y lentamente se acercó al rostro de una muda japonesa.

Aelita había sido reconocida por la computadora.

Por segunda vez en ese día los labios de aquella tímida pareja se juntaban. Ella no oponía resistencia y se entregaba al suave toque de sus labios. Un tierno beso, y su mano acariciando su mejilla fue lo último que sus sentidos apreciaron.

"code:Lyoko"

"regresar al pasado ahora"

El día comenzaba otra vez, pero ellos aun se encontraban en la fábrica.

"explícamelo otra ves Einstein!"- suplicaba Odd con un signo de interrogación.

"x.a.n.a. se apoderó de la señorita Hertz para cambiar las reglas de Lyoko y tendernos una trampa…"-volvía a decir Jeremie como por inercia.

"pero pudo infectarse a si mismo"- refunfuño Odd sin entender.

"si pero si lo hubiera hecho así tan sólo hubiera cambiado un programa"- seguía explicando el genio, revisando datos en la computadora.

Ulrich observaba a la chica de negro reírse de aquel par. Se preguntaba si…todo había quedado en el pasado, o si ella correspondería su "te amo".

"…si porque normalmente x.a.n.a. sólo puede activar una torre, eso significa que puede sabotear un solo programa…."-seguía explicando Jeremie.

"ahhhhhh! Por eso se apoderó de la profe por que así podía sabotear más programas"

"al fin"- suspiraba el chico de lentes al ver que su amigo comprendía todo.

Ulrich bajaba la mirada, se dirigió al elevador para escapar de la visión de Yumi, pero justo alguien comenzaba a salir de el.

"Aelita?"- preguntó Ulrich haciendo que todos miraran a esa dirección.

"Jeremie me acaba de materializar"-sonrió la pelirosada.

El chico de lentes dejó la silla en donde estaba y con una sonrisa se dirigió corriendo a abrazar a su Aelita. La abrazó y la levantó del suelo girando junto con ella…pero… las no aptitudes para el deporte de Jeremie comenzaron a hacer efecto y cayó junto a ella al suelo, lo que hizo que se rieran como dos pequeños niños.

Odd observaba la escena e iba a hacer un comentario ágil pero su mente justo en ese momento recordó algo…

"ahhhhhhh! Verdad que la ibas a materializar!"

"he? De qué está hablando Odd…..¿ Jeremie?"- preguntó la japonesa.

"Odd! Tampoco les dijiste!"- culpó Jeremie al chico de morado quien con una risita se excusó –"jijiijijijijiji……nunca me digas nada cuando estoy durmiendo nisiquiera iba en mi tercer sueño……"

"Jeremie me pidió que lo acompañara por este día ya que tiene problemas con sus inasistencias a clases y quería verme por más tiempo"- respondió Aelita parándose- "habíamos quedado en que ajustaríamos los detalles en la mañana pero ese guardián me atropó"

"ahh ya veo, por eso estabas tan preocupado."- al fin todo tenía sentido en la mente de Yumi, pero aún había algo que debía aclarar y secretamente miró a Ulrich quien no había hablado en todo ese rato.

"claro, Aelita nunca faltaría a una cita con Jeremie"-comenzó a bromear Odd.

Mientras todos estaban de lo más tranquilos riéndose Ulrich al fin habló, se sentía mal Yumi ni lo tomaba en cuenta y conjeturó prematuramente la respuesta.

"me voy"- dijo en seco. La diversión terminó para el resto. Y la mirada de Yumi se fijó en quien se iba.

Hubo un profundo silencio por unos momentos.

"Yumi….que pasó entre uds en Lyoko?"- preguntó Odd, después que Ulrich ya había desaparecido.

Ella tan sólo se quedó congelada. Y Odd siguió hablando.

"¿Qué no se besaron en Lyoko?"

Los ojos de la japonesa se abrieron de par en par.- "que……que estas….diciendo?…"- titubeó enfrentando a su amigo.

"¿que crees que soy ciego? Además no es la primera vez que los veo tan juntitos"

"si Yumi, acéptalo casi matas a Emily cuando Ulrich conversó con ella por toda una mañana."-aportó Jeremie.

"¿Cuándo estás enamorado quieres matar a alguien?"- preguntó inocentemente Aelita, a lo que el genio respondió- "no, es tan sólo una manera de decir que tienes celos, los celos demuestran de cierta manera que amas a alguien"

"y para qué decir de los sonrojos, las miradas y el hecho de que Ulrich siempre está en la luna cuando te ve y yo le hablo!"- continuó Odd.

"y cuando me preguntaste si a Ulrich le gustaba a Sissy"-aportó Jeremie, a lo que Odd siguió con los argumentos.

"y cuando enviaste a Jeremie al limbo y Ulrich tuvo que besar a Sissy para que…"

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE ULRICH BESO A SISSY!"

" VEZ, ves a lo que me refiero!..." –acusó el chico de morado triunfante apuntándola.

Yumi desvió la mirada pero sus amigos siguieron hablando…

"y cuando dijiste que tu eras la novia de Ulrich y te retractaste"- comentó Jeremie.

"el hecho de que Sissy llegara a pedirte permiso a ti para salir con Ulrich"- continuaba Odd.

"son una perfecta pareja"-comentó la pelirosada.

"para qué decir de la ves en que Ulrich se enojó porque Theo se acercó a ti."

"y la vez cuando……."

"¡esta bien!¡ Esta bien! ya entiendo...al parecer todos sabían menos yo….."

"acéptalo Yumi…Ulrich está como una baba por ti y tu por él"- dijo Odd

Yumi suspiró. Aelita se acercó hacia un lado de ella y le sonrió.

"no tengas miedo de decírselo"

"¡¡¡¡si! No quiero tener de compañero a un cadáver! Anda y quítale esa cara de funeral"-gritó Odd para que la chica de negro reaccionara. A lo que ella asintió y fue corriendo a buscar a Ulrich.

Jeremie, Odd y Aelita iban a ir a clases he iban caminando hacia el elevador cuando el chico de lentes se tropieza con cierto CD que cierta Señorita Hertz había sostenido ese mismo día diciendo que era el virus para acabar con Aelita…."esto es…"- pensó el genio y recogiéndolo alcanzó a sus amigos.

"tenemos que revisar que de verdad es esto"- dijo a Aelita.

Sus pasos se aceleraban, tenía que alcanzar a ese alguien que esperaba su respuesta.

"Ulrich…"- susurró para si misma y su mirada negra buscaba entre las personas reconocer al que sus sentimientos correspondía.

"que pasa conmigo"- respondió una voz conocida para sus sentidos.

Al girar ella se enfrentó con los destellos tristes de los ojos de Ulrich.

"esto…yo…..emmm…tengo que conver….emm…ah! es cierto tu tienes mi cuaderno"- balbuceó sin sentido la chica japonesa. Él tan sólo la observó por unos segundos.

"si, es cierto, vamos si quieres…"- bajó la mirada y en silencio caminó junto con ella hacia su cuarto y el de Odd. Al menos, esta ves, sabía donde estaba su cuaderno.

Ulrich ya estaba exasperado ¿Cómo un simple cuaderno podía escurrirse de esa manera? No estaba en el lugar que ese mismo día Yumi lo había encontrado y el poco ánimo del chico no lo ayudaba demasiado.

"esta bien Ulrich déjalo así…."- pronunció Yumi culpablemente, estaba nerviosa nunca le había tocado declarar sus sentimientos.

Él tan sólo la volvió a observar y ella correspondió su gesto sonrojándose pero luego desvió la mirada.

"se lo que me vas a decir"

"no es lo que piensas"- respondió Yumi serena.

"a qué te refieres?"

Se levantó de la cama y dirigió sus pasos enfrente de Ulrich respirando confianza.

"siempre…estoy feliz cuando tu estás conmigo"- lo miró a los ojos y divisó la nueva esperanza que se dibujaba en lo profundo de las pupilas del chico.- " por eso….yo también te amo Ulrich"

él le sonrió. Y preguntó tímidamente:

"puedo….dar…darte ….un beso?"

"claro y ahora me lo pregunta"- pensó Yumi recordando el primer beso luego de la pequeña discusión por Sissy. Sin embargo apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos y tomando la iniciativa degustó el sabor de los labios del chico.

"hey aquí está tu cuaderno"- Ulrich levantó el objeto rebuscado y sin querer lo abrió en una pagina que tenía un dibujo de él. Yumi se dio cuenta por el sonrojo del chico.

"mjm….emm…bueno…emm…sip…"- balbuceó la chica de negro retirando el cuaderno de las manos de un sonriente Ulrich que la miraba con satisfacción y alegría.

"te digo que tienen que estar aquí" – alegaba Odd con sus amigos.

"no puedo creer que hayan faltado a clases por nada algo les tuvo que haber pasado"- reprochaba Jeremie quien tenía a su lado a Aelita.

Se encontraban frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ulrich y Odd. Éste último sin escuchar las razones de su amigo abrió un poco la puerta para asomar su cabeza. Pasó un instante y luego la cerró bruscamente.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eso es todo por ahora. Una encuesta: quieren que termine la historia en el próximo capitulo o la sigo?

Weno eso y esperando que mi Internet funcione como debiera ser les escribo en el próximo capitulo.


	6. pensamientos

Holis!1 gracias a todos por sus reviews y weno creo esta historia continuará…. Ajajaja y disculpen la demora que mi mama se olvido de pagar internet….

sarck0fag0s: gracias por tus buenos consejos : ) creo que ya la historia está en ese punto en que se da curso sóla y hay que ajustar algunos detalles de algo me acordaré o algo inventar, pero gracias por tu apoyo incondicional posteando siempre en todos los capitulos. Heee! Y sube el cuarto capitulo que quiero leerlo. : )

kaoru mikage: si a mi me encanta Ulrich y Yumi son tan dindos! Me alegra que compartas mi punto de vista heee. Jajajaja mi internet será lo más primitiva del mundo pero un importa igual me sirve. Gracias por leer mi historia.

houshi-taijiya : aquí está el otro capitulo y ojalá te guste…yo tan sólo escribo cosas que me han pasado a mi o a una amiga mía en cuanto a lo romántico por eso a veces pienso que no es tan interesante pero me anima harto que uds les agrade. Yo también adoro la pareja de Ulrich y Yumi son tiernos y tímidos… gracias por tu apoyo ¡:)

Siouxsie-chan: gracias por leer mi fic que de repente pienso que me pogo fome asi que cuando me ponga fome me lo dicen si? Si adoro la pareja de Ulrich y Yumiç11 ojala y en la segunda temporada tengan más escenas románticas. :)

Cata-P: si la historia tendrá algunos capítulos más… gracias por leerla y por tu apoyo al postear porque asi me dan ganas de seguirla : ) ojalá que este capitulo sea de tu agrado al igual que a todos los que la leen thanks very much!

cata novoa: nuuu nu tengo otro fic, mm weno había subido otro pero lo sacaron porque lo hice como script lo que no está permitido : ( pero estaba pensando escribir otro de code Lyoko si les parese algo como detectivesco … con tan sólo los personajes … Ho! Si! muchisissisismas gracias por postear : ) ojalá que te guste este capitulo como los anteriores es como tranquilo y romantico weno ahí está y tendrá mas capitulos esta historia toy tan contenta…

weno la historia continuará:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Odd se apoyó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

"oh por Dios están durmiendo juntos"

"de…. qué estás hablando…"- repuso Jeremie algo sonrojado.

"no, no me refiero a eso, tan sólo están Zzzzzzzzzz"- respondió Odd con una risita al ver el sonrojo de su amigo

"referirse a qué"- Aelita estaba perdida en la conversación.

"a como vienen los bebés al mundo"- dijo Odd y mirando a Jeremie a sabiendas que le daba vergüenza hablar del tema prosiguió-"que Jeremie te lo explique"

Ella abría lentamente sus ojos, con todo eso de x.a.n.a. y volviendo al pasado después de una batalla en lyoko siempre aquellos sucesos en la muchacha causaban un efecto de cansancio y somnolencia que tan solo se curaba con una buena siesta.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró envuelta en los brazos de Ulrich quien aún dormía. Lo miró y sonrió pero por desgracia recordó algo un poquito importante.

"Ulrich despierta…."- susurró al oído del joven pero él ni se inmutó tan sólo la abrazó más firme.

"Ulrich nos quedamos dormidos"

"no importa"- respondió el chico sin abrir los ojos en afán de que ese momento perdurara.

"pero…la escuela"- el claro sentido responsable de Yumi estaba haciendo efecto.

"podemos inventar algo."- abrió los ojos y miró a los de ella.-"siempre nos resulta"

Yumi se tranquilizó.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"nada, tan solo…"-pero fue interrumpida por un grito desde afuera.

Abrieron ambos la puerta mientras Jeremie gritaba:

"¡¡ODD DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS!"

Odd tan sólo se reía al ver a su amigo tan irritado y sonrojado.

"ohh así que así vienen los bebes…"- murmuraba Aelita en tanto advirtió la presencia de la pareja algo perpleja.

"ohh Yumi… tu conociste a la cigüeña que te llevó a tus padres?"- la inocente pregunta de la pelirosada tan sólo hizo que Odd rompiera en más carcajadas hasta quedar sin aire.

Ulrich levantó una ceja y Yumi no pudo evitar soltar una risita…

"creo que no te dijeron la verdad Aelita"- musitó Yumi divertida de la escena y llevó a la joven aparte del grupo para poder explicar el asunto mejor.

Ulrich miró a su amigo y luego a Odd quien casi se ahogaba entre carcajadas. "la cigüeña he?"

Jeremie rojo de la vergüenza en un ademán de molestia se dio media vuelta murmurando: "sin comentarios"

Ya era la hora de almuerzo, y el estomago de Odd rugía en toda su gloria. Saboreando ya la comida que todavía no tenía en su poder, puesto que se encontraba en la fila de la cafetería. Cuando llegó con su plato a la mesa miró en todas direcciones…

"genial…Ulrich con Yumi, Jeremie con Aelita …en momentos así me gustaría que estuviera Samantha"- murmuraba para si.

Entre tanto en tanto. Ulrich entraba de la mano de Yumi como dos pequeños niños que se toman de la manito para no perderse. Cuando se sentaron junto Odd éste levantó la vista algo contento de no comer sólo.

"¿Dónde está Jeremie?"- preguntó la japonesa mientras le robaba unas papas fritas al plato de Odd.

"en su cuarto trabajando con Aelita"- respondió el chico de morado llevándose una cantidad no poco importante de comida a la boca.

De repente sintieron todas las miradas de la cafetería en sus sienes. Odd, Yumi y Ulrich miraban a su alrededor buscando en las curiosas miradas la razón por la cual eran el centro de atención. Entonces se dieron cuenta…que Sissy con el andar felino más pulcro que tenía se acercaba.

"oh Ulrich querido…"- el chico comprendió que aún nadie sabía sobre su relación con Yumi.

"que quieres Sissy estoy ocupado no me ves?"- no perdió tiempo y volvió a tomar la mano de la japonesa. Estaban sentados uno junto a el otro con sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa y bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la arrogante hija del director.

" jmm…te quería decir que si podías ayudarme con la materia"- Sissy había perdido la seguridad en sí misma al observar las manos entrelazadas de los dos chicos. -"…que si podías…esto…"

"mira Sissy deja en paz a MI novio y te agradecería que dejaras de pegártele como lapa"-a Yumi ya le hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo podía esa chica ser tan terca?¿que tenía de cerebro un maní?

Pero la chica popular tan sólo estaba congelada, y de pronto su personalidad arrogante y malcriada se derrumbaba para dejar ver lo frágil de sus emociones. Ver a Ulrich y a Yumi juntos de verdad le había dolido.

"uhhhh Sissy porqué no te compras un perro puddle y le llamas Ulrich de consuelo?"- bromeó Odd.

"si, Yumi y yo somos novios así que te agradecería que me dejaras tranquilo"

"¡¡¡OH POR DIOS AL FIN SUCEDIÓ!"- gritó Milly con entusiasmo…el interrogatorio comenzaba otra vez…

La cámara frente a sus rostros en un excesivo primer plano. La pareja intercambió miradas de "saquéenme de aquí" pero todo fue en vano…

"ESTAMOS EN EXCLUSIVA PARA EL DIARIO ESCOLAR FRENTE A LA NUEVA PAREJA…"- Milly hablaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que en ese momento Tamiya hacia un acercamiento al rostro perplejo de Sissy, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

"Yumi! cuéntanos por favor! ¿cómo sucedió?¿ fue muy romántico? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo se declararon?¿tienen miedo de terminar la relación y no poder recobrar la amistad después y que les afecte en su vida social a punto de mirarse pero no dirigirse la palabra nunca más porque…"

"FUE en el parque yo los vi!"- Odd había alzado la voz al principio para que la atención se dirigiera hacia él. En aquellos pocos segundos casi todos los que estaban en la cafetería se encontraban alrededor de la mesa en que la pareja estaba.

Odd quien se encontraba arriba de la mesa junto con Milly contestando todas sus preguntas, hizo un gesto a Ulrich de que se podían ir. Todas las miradas se concentraban en Odd lo que para él no era nada de malo…a lo mejor podría impresionar algunas chicas, de todos modos casi todas lo encontraban lindo.

" mmmmm….listo!"- pronunció Jeremie con satisfacción al ver que el programa terminaba de revisar aquel CD que había encontrado.

"no tiene ningún virus, podemos abrirlo…"- siguió tecleando datos, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada cabizbaja de la pelirosada.

Se acercó a ella mirándola a su rostro claro. " ¿que pasa Aelita?"- preguntó preocupado.

"es que…estoy asustada Jeremie…"- confesó ella levantando su mirada para observar el rostro de Jeremie.

"¿porqué? x.a.n.a. no nos ganará, y ya casi termino el antivirus"

"si!...lo sé, por eso mismo x.a.n.a. me preocupa… nunca se había apoderado de personas antes …"

Jeremie se detuvo a pensarlo por unos segundos…

"tienes, razón…quizás eso quiere decir…"

"que se ha vuelto más fuerte"- terminó la frase Aelita.

"¿pero cómo? No creo que……no, no se me ocurre…"

"hay algo que hace a x.a.n.a más fuerte"- Aelita volvió a bajar la mirada.

Jeremie la siguió mirando y con cariño dijo: "no te preocupes, x.a.n.a. no nos hará nada"

Ella subió su vista y le sonrió:

"lo sé por eso tengo fe en ti"

Ulrich y Yumi corrían sin rumbo, riéndose de la vida de la cara de Odd y de cualquier cosa chistosa, como si fueran dos pequeños niños riendo de sus travesuras tomados de la mano. Llegaron al parque y se sentaron bajo un árbol. Ulrich apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de la japonesa mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

Habían permanecido así por unos instantes absortos entre sus perdidos pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó él algo travieso.

"pensaba en…."- Yumi lo miró a los ojos-"tu crees que si….bueno…esto…que si terminamos dejaremos de ser amigos?"

Ulrich la miró serio por unos cuantos segundos.

"¿tu lo dices por lo que dijo Milly?"

"si…emm…bueno no….osea….nada, no me hagas caso olvídalo"

"no, no creo que perdamos la amistad Yumi"- Ulrich se levantó y se acercó a ella.-"no sé del futuro, pero sé que te amo ahora y para mi eso es lo que importa". Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un tierno beso que ella correspondió.

"yo también te amo"- respondió la japonesa con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que algo calló en la cabeza de Ulrich provocando el efecto risa en Yumi.

"qué es esto…"- murmuró Ulrich fingiendo molestia ya que en realidad a él también le parecía gracioso. Miraba detenidamente un fruto algo amorfo culpable de un leve dolor en su nuca.

"ajjajajajaajajaajaa"

"no es gracioso"

"aJUAJujaUAJUjaujauJAUjauJAUJJAUajuaajaujaua"

"grrr……a ver si te ríes ahora"

Ulrich en su intento frustrado de tomar a la japonesa desprevenida trató de callarla dándole un beso, pero Yumi se hecho hacia atrás para que no pudiera. Él frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo, pero de nuevo ella fue más lista que él y se hecho más atrás.

Se encontraban sentados en el fresco pasto de la tarde aunque sin embargo las traviesas nubes ahora ocultaban la magnificencia del sol. Ulrich quería un beso de Yumi, pero cada vez que se acercaba, ella se echaba más y más atrás y él quedaba más y más sobre ella.

"te tengo ahora no te vas a escapar"- dijo Ulrich, puesto que la gravedad ya había hecho efecto y la tenía aprisionada entre él y el verde pasto de la tarde.

" aaa si?"- a Yumi le encantaba desafiar y tomar por sorpresa a su novio…su novio…ahora eran novios. ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre ellos y sus amigos?

Tomándolo desprevenido rodó hacia un lado zafándose, se paró y con una mano en su cintura dijo: "soy la mejor"- en ademán de vanagloria.

"parece que Odd no es el único vanidoso aquí"- se defendió Ulrich.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero tan sólo maquinaba en su mente una nueva manera de molestar a Ulrich, así que luego le sacó la lengua…bien! No mal porque él no perdió la perfecta oportunidad de intercambiar los papeles, por lo que ahora le sujetaba la lengua con su mano.

"mansyzueltame grla friddengua"

"pero si me das un beso"- ella proyectó un ruido que a los oídos del chico parecía un "si", todo era como un ensueño grandioso. Nadie mas existía a no ser ellos dos bajo la bruma verde de aquel frondoso árbol que hace unos pocos minutos atrás había dejado caer su fruto en la cabeza de Ulrich. No fue difícil para ninguno sumergirse en un profundo beso. La caricia, el roce de su mano acariciando la mejilla de Yumi, y la incambiable sensación de seguridad, de sentirse amado absorbiéndolos y revoloteando en sus interiores. Nadie más que ellos compartían la dulce sensación de un sentimiento reciproco. Estaban solos en el parque…o al menos eso ellos creían.

Cuando se separaron y abrieron los ojos todo mundo de la escuela los rodeaba con un gran aplauso.

"lo siento jjijijijijijiji"- se excusó Odd encogiéndose de hombros, en medio de la multitud.

Milly y Tamiya nuevamente los tapizaban de preguntas, justo cuando el timbre se dejó escuchar y todos tuvieron que volver a clases. Se habían salvado de momento y con un suspiro de alivio se disponían acompañar a Odd a clases cuando corriendo llegó a su encuentro Jeremie quien entrelazaba la mano de Aelita. Los tres detuvieron su marcha mirando algo curiosos a su amigo genio.

"esperen! Tengo algo importante que decirles!"- Jeremie había captado toda la atención de la chica japonesa al decir eso y de paso también la de Odd :

"no Jeremie otra vez la cigüeña?¿?"- el susodicho frunció el ceño y Aelita se sonrojó un tanto avergonzada de no poder entender todas las cosas de la tierra. Pero la expresión del genio cambió enseguida.

"no, nada de eso, resulta que…."- y sonrió cuando dijo esto- "que….tengo la cura para el virus de Aelita"

"¿¡¡¡¡¿QUE!"- fue el grito unánime.

Jeremie había tomado a Yumi de sorpresa. Ella siempre había creído que él encontraría la cura pero los últimos sucesos habían alejado ese hecho de su memoria. Otra persona era ahora prioridad en sus pensamientos….

"pero…wauuuuuu ¿Cómo fue?¿que paso?¿cómo lo hiciste?.Yo sabía que lo ibas a lograr."

"ahora Aelita podrá quedarse con nosotros"- dijo Ulrich contento…bueno cómo no iba a estar contento? Yumi era su novia y al fin iban a apagar a x.a.n.a. o no?

"¡¡¡princesa! Al fin le vamos a dar su merecido a x.a.n.a. wwwuuuuuuuujjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"- gritaba Odd.

"si! Tenemos que ir ahora mismo!"- dijo contento de la vida Jeremie.

"pero…no podemos seguir faltando, menos tu Jeremie ¿Qué tal si vamos después de clases?"- repuso Yumi acordándose de pronto que había un mundo aparte de Ulrich.

"mmmm…..pero……."- el genio estaba inquieto.

"no te preocupes Jeremie yo puedo esperar"- las palabras de Aelita finalizaron por convencer al chico de lentes justo cuando Jim hacia presencia de su corpulento cuerpo como una sombra detrás del chico. Todos titubearon al verlo, puesto que en el rostro del profesor de educación física imperaban los gestos de mando y enfado aunque realmente no fuera cierto, pues él tenía que dar una imagen autoridad para encarrilar por el buen camino a esos chiquillos que se escabullían por pasajes escondidos que aún no podía descifrar.

"ya nos vamos a las clases Jim jijijijiji"- sonrió nervioso Odd llevando una de sus manos a su nuca.

"mas les vale los tengo vigilados, y ¿Qué era ese alboroto de unos minutos atrás he?"- decía Jim mientras Jeremie, Odd y Aelita miraban a Ulrich y a Yumi como acusándolos de ser la causa del revuelo más grande de la escuela.-"…y uds Ulrich y Yumi ¿porqué faltaron al primer periodo de clases he? ¿no habrán estado haciendo algo que rompa las reglas de la escuela o por el estilo"- los susodichos se sonrojaron ante ese comentario,

"no Jim, emm…emm…."-Ulrich estaba experimentando uno de esos momentos en blanco que fue salvado por la sagacidad de Odd.

"na! yo les pedí que ensayaran unas melodías nuevas que acabamos de inventar para la banda, y te la íbamos a dar a ti para que la toques porque justo hay un solo de trompeta que te parece Jim?".

El rostro del profesor cambió enseguida, habían tocado su punto débil…la vanidad.

"¿en serio? Ja! a verlo dicho antes! Y porqué no lo informaste a la oficina?"

"jajajajaja es que se me olvidó"- respondió rápidamente Odd.

"que no se te olvide para la próxima! Ya apresúrense y vayan a clases!"- mientras Jim les daba su cátedra de buena conducta y todos asentían y afirmaban sus palabras ya que no les era conveniente contradecirlo, una pequeña llovizna los sorprendió desprotegidos, así que los concejos del profesor quedaron hasta allí mientras el grupo volvía a clases.

" _que es lo que va a pasar ahora?... Ulrich es mi novio…aun no me acostumbro a la idea aunque si. Tal vez sea porque…no sé siempre nos llevamos bien, todos se habían dado cuenta antes que yo. Que siempre estoy feliz con tan sólo su presencia…y de una incierta manera me siento completa…pero y si…nosotros terminamos?...mmm mejor me dedico a vivir mi presente cómo me lo dijo Ulrich, él siempre sabe qué decirme y cómo alejar la tristeza de mí…si…como esa vez que mis padres se pelearon…_

Las horas transcurrían como si fueran siglos para la japonesa, ni siquiera ponía atención en su clase de literatura. Con la mirada en las nubes observaba la lluvia caer… y realmente no le importaba, puesto que sus pensamientos volaban en torno a otra cosa…

"Ulrich, Ulrich"- susurraba Odd sin ningún resultado notorio.

"he?"

"me imagino que eso significa Yumi jejejeje"- Odd nunca iba a perder una oportunidad para molestarlo.

"si…pensaba en que…amistad con Yumi…mi novia…sobre…¿me explico?"- Odd miró a su amigo con un suspiro.

"no lo pienses tanto, la cabeza te puede explotar…jajajajajaja"- el consejo del introvertido rubio no fue muy bien recibido por su receptor.

Jeremie quien había escuchado la conversación se dio vuelta para aportar su sabiduría: "carpe diem"- dijo mientras un enorme signo de interrogación flotaba sobre las cabezas de sus amigos.

"¿que es eso?¿ Se come?"- dijo Odd imaginando unos pastelitos que se le antojaban en esos momentos.

"no, no ¿Qué no tienes cultura? "Vive el día" eso significa, es latín"- dijo el genio sin ser muy comprendido, a lo que Aelita se rió y le sonrió con tono de aprobación y comprensión. En esos momentos el timbre se dejó escuchar y Ulrich desapareció de inmediato.

Ella juntaba sus cuadernos y esperaba que la turba de alumnos deseosos de ser libres saliera del salón.

Entre más y más pasos apresurados Ulrich ya casi se encontraba en su destino: la sala de Yumi, sin embargo en su trayecto no se percató de que alguien seguía su rastro.

Respiró profundo y apartó de su mente pensamientos pesimistas, luego se dispuso a observar despreocupada la lluvia que, como lo había hecho ese mismo día, golpeaba fuertemente el suelo inundando aquellas estancias ¿cómo llegaría a su casa con toda esa lluvia?

Justo cuando Ulrich se encontraba a unos pocos pasos del salón de Yumi ella salía un tanto en las nubes, cuando se percató de inmediato de su presencia le sonrió cómo si sus problemas hubieran desaparecido.

"pensé en esperarte"- dijo él acercándose y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, una pequeña introducción para lo que seguiría después.

"me hubiera enojado si no lo hubieras hecho"- respondió la japonesa.

"lista para acabar con x.a.n.a. de una vez?"

"¡claro! Encantada al fin Aelita se podrá quedar con nosotros definitivamente. Ya lo conversaré con mis papás, estoy segura que me dirán que si"- dijo sonriendo. Todo era una maravilla. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser cierto. Ella miró con cariño a quien caminaba junto a ella de su mano.

Alguien los vigilaba, sin que ellos se pudieran percatar de su presencia. De pronto Ulrich tomó su cintura sin soltar la mano de la japonesa y juntaron sus labios en un largo y delicioso beso. Cuando volvieron a la realidad cierta cámara los enfocaba en un primer plano…

"¡¡ESTO SERÁ UNA GRAN PRIMICIA! YA ME IMAGINO EL TITULAR"- gritaba emocionada Milly.

"emm.. Milly …no nos podrías dar un poco de privacidad?"- preguntó Yumi un poco molesta de que su vida saliera cómo titular en el diario escolar.

"pero…Yumi…mi deber cómo reportera es informarle al público de lo que sucede"- repuso la periodista ya sin tanta alegría.

"si! Ustedes son de lo único que en toda la escuela se habla"- aportó Tamiya asintiendo frenéticamente.

"corre"- sin pensarlo demasiado Ulrich se hecho a la fuga junto con su novia de la mano.

Tropesaron con Odd quien los estaba buscando con un paraguas en la mano.

"hey! Controlen sus hormonas! Los estaba buscando!"- protestó el chico de morado.

"pues qué esperamos vamos a la fabrica"- dijo la chica de negro a lo que su novio y Odd asintieron.

Bajo la protección de un funesto paraguas que no cumplía su cometido lo bastante bien lograron llegar a las alcantarillas para encontrarse junto con Aelita y Jeremie quienes los esperaban en el fondo de la entrada. Allí algunas miradas se cruzaron y luego de unos minutos cuando ya no había nadie una figura irrumpió en aquel húmedo lugar destilando agua por todas partes. Miró alrededor en busca de algo ambiguo y siguió el camino que los chicos habían tomado.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Weno, le voy a dar unos capítulos más a mi historia y ojalá que les guste. : ) estaba pensando en escribir otra historia weno ahí veré y les escribo en el próximo capitulo.

Tau tau


	7. otra vez por un beso?

Holis…emmm….jejeje….creo que no voy a poder subir los capítulos muy rápido que digamos es que estoy estudiando y es periodo de prueba y maldito ramo de anatomía…. RositaAmarga y AguaCristalina las de la nubenegra! Gracias por tus ideas. Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti amiga (y al glu eterno)

cata novoa: Oa! Ohh muchas gracias por tu review! que weno que te guste la historia. No se si pueda escribir otra…porque estoy resien empezando la Universidad y me tienen estudiando como contratá…:( por eso cuando termine esta historia a lo mejor subo otra :)

Cata-P: no, no me siento presionada jejejeje : ) gracias por tu review y apoyo con mi historia … si weno tengo un universo paralelo con muchas leseras asi como una caja de sorpresas con un glu eterno y too. : ) no sé cuantos capitulo salgan eso sip…voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre.

sarck0fag0s: si era como lo que se esperaba…aunque no me resultó como yo quería…pero weno un importa ojala y te guste este capitulo…Sip voy a hacer algo con Jeremie y Aelita porque son un amor aunque todavía no sé qué…algo saldrá. muchisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por postear siempre : D

Weno aki les va la historia… y ojalá que les guste… (si me pongo fome diganme un mas)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"¿lo ven?"- volvía a repetir Jeremie inútilmente a sus amigos, buscando de una u otra manera de que entendieran a qué se refería- "es simple. En el Cd que encontré de verdad había un virus pero con él me pude dar cuenta que las bases de información que estaba usando para cambiar las especialidades y poder crear un antivirus para Aelita eran erróneas lo que me llevó a pensar que podía usar este programa como base para crear el antivirus ¿lo ven?"- volvía a indicar apuntando a una gran mezcolanza de números y códigos en la pantalla de la supercalculadora que tan sólo él comprendía. "¿pero lo ven?"- volvió a reiterar al ver las expresiones en la cara de sus amigos.

"emmm….si, si Jeremie"- dijo Ulrich, aunque en la realidad no había escuchado nada por estar mirando a Yumi.

"todo eso gracias al CD que olvidó x.a.n.a."- dijo Aelita pensativa, pero a la vez contenta de estar en la tierra y saber que podría quedarse en ella, tan sólo la llenaba de tantas sensaciones encontradas, por una parte una felicidad inmensa y por otro lado…ella siempre había vivido en Lyoko, era su hogar…¿Cómo se llamaba lo qué sentía?

"gracias al Cd que olvidó x.a.n.a."- murmuraba para si la japonesa. Mientras que en esos instantes, Odd trataba de entender las cifras y códigos que aparecían en la pantalla leyéndolos en voz alta, Jeremie contrariado le pedía por favor que se detuviera por lo que Aelita divertida de la suspicacia del introvertido rubio reía alegremente.

"crees que sea verdad?"- dijo de pronto Yumi a Ulrich. Mientras Jeremie trataba de alejar a Odd de la computadora.

"mmm...es bastante raro, tienes razón"- hizo una pausa y la miró-"tu crees…"- pero Ulrich se detuvo al escuchar los regaños de Jeremie, las risas de Aelita y un ruido extraño que provenía del elevador. Pero sus sospechas fueron prontamente disipadas por la voz de Jeremie.

"hey! Que esperan? Tenemos que acabar con el virus de Aelita!"

"siii x.a.n.a. tendrás tu merecido!"- y como escupiendo al cielo Odd había hablado justo cuando la puerta del elevador dejaba ver a unas cinco cucarachas con sus lasers listos para el combate.

"Aelita! Corre!"- gritó Jeremie mientras iba a buscarla y le tomaba la mano para hacerla reaccionar.

Odd se apresuró en buscar cualquier cosa que le sirviera como arma. Entre tanto Yumi y Ulrich se hacían señas para intentar cerrar la puerta de donde provenían aquellos monstruos que tantos problemas les estaban dando.

"x.a.n.a. … ya sabe que tenemos la cura…"- dijo Jeremie mientras protegía a Aelita y le indicaba subir por una escalera que daba salida al piso de arriba de la fabrica.

Todo estaba oscuro en aquel pasadizo, quizás por eso Aelita no pudo divisar la sombra de alguien escondido allí, sino hasta que Jeremie estuvo junto a ella.

Ella colgaba su celular, y mostraba su mirada de niña malcriada.

"Sissy…qu-qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Jeremie se apresuró a preguntar, mientras escuchaba el alborotado ruido proveniente de abajo, justo cuando Ulrich gritaba el nombre de la japonesa.

Una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Sissy se dibujo al escuchar "Yumi".

"ya sé lo que es Lyoko, y todo eso de x.a.n.a…. y no se saldrán con la suya porque ya llamé a mi papá"- vociferó molesta.

" de que estas…no puedes!"- gritó el genio.

"claro que si y él ya viene para acá"

La luna se elevaba sobre las tinieblas de la noche. La lluvia tal cómo aquel día se había ya convertido en granizo y en el aire quedaba ese curioso aroma helado, un sentir de libertad cuando se respira luego de que el agua ha terminado de caer.

"¿Yumi, estás bien?"- preguntaba Ulrich, al instante en que posaba su mano en el rostro de la japonesa.

"claro, no soy tan débil"- pronunció ella incorporándose junto a su lado.

"Jeremie! ya puedes bajar!"- gritaba Odd al pie de la escalera.

Uno por uno, fueron bajando… y los ojos asombrados de todos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la chica engreída.

"que haces aquí!"- demandó Odd enfrentándola cara a cara. Mientras que Jeremie por su parte se abría camino a la computadora.

"acusarlos con mi pap�! Ya sé todo lo que estaban haciendo! Lo sé todo sobre esa chica y Lyoko!"

"no te atreverías"- repuso Odd

"ya lo hice"- a Sissy le encantaba desafiar a los demás…pero ya había sido demasiado. Ulrich se dirigió a ella con paso firme.

" porque lo hiciste?"- dijo en un tono de voz neutro.

"porque si, porque siempre estas con Yumi y ni siquiera me ves y SIEMPRE me tratas mal y ya estoy harta!"- descargo la hija del director.

"tan solo consigues que te odie más"- dijo la voz sin expresión de Ulrich, y ella se quedó allí congelada.

En eso un ruido desde la planta de arriba se escuchó, algo difuso y ambiguo que parecía como si rodara alguna cosa. Unos momentos de atención de todos y pronto escucharon un estruendo que sacudió por completo aquella estancia.

"tienen que ir a Lyoko, x.a.n.a. activó otra torre! Oh no! Aelita"- ordenó Jeremie, y al pronunciar el nombre de la pelirosada la miró preocupado. Se sentía culpable, si se hubiera demorado menos en encontrar ese antivirus…

"no, te preocupes Jeremie, yo sé que todo se va a arreglar"- y corriendo hacia él le dio un beso en la mejilla. El genio en muestra de cariño le tomo la mano, sin desear que ella se fuera.

Las miradas de descontento y furia que habían embargado a Sissy desde el comienzo seguían tan firmes cómo antes.

"por tu culpa Aelita tendrá que volver a Lyoko"- reprochó Yumi con desprecio.

Y ahora el egocentrismo de la chica titubeaba…

"claro ¿que esperaban, si la única neurona que tiene se sintió sola y se suicidó"-comentó Odd.

"oye! No tienes derecho a hablarme así!"-gritó en su defensa Sissy.

"porque no? Dices saber qué es Lyoko, pero no sabes lo que Aelita significa para nosotros. Te la has pasado molestándonos y ahora acabas de tirar a la basura todo por lo que luchábamos…"-dijo Ulrich acercándose a su japonesa.

"ándate de aquí y deja de estorbar…"- Yumi frunció el ceño al decir esto. Las palabras de los chicos no se habían quedado en el aire y ahora surtían efecto en la receptora.

"Jeremie yo sé que todo estará bien"- le decía Aelita a el chico sentado frente a la computadora.

"no sé Aelita! Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo! Si tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo yo…"

"¿tu que?"- su rostro le sonrió.

"yo…."-él se sonrojó.

"yo….yo tan sólo quería formar parte de su grupo…."-se excusaba Sissy con la vista en el suelo.-"pero ustedes nunca me tomaban en cuenta así que de alguna manera tenía que hacerme notar"- los enfrentó con la mirada en reproche.

"si no fueras tan arrogante y mal criada tal vez si te hubiéramos tomado en cuenta"- Yumi permanecía inmutable mirándola directamente.

"tan sólo tenías que ser tu misma"-dijo Ulrich con las manos en los bolsillos y junto a Yumi.

"que están diciendo! Se volvieron locos o el amor les llenó de aserrín el cerebro?"- gritó Odd a la pareja.

Desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo bajo los ojos expectantes de Aelita.

"no quiero que te vayas…"-volvía a mirarla el genio.

Otro estruendo sacudió aún más fuerte la habitación de la computadora. Ya no les quedaba tiempo para conversaciones ni retrasos los minutos contaban y no podían desperdiciar ningún segundo.

"yo iré a ver que es lo que sucede arriba"- dijo Odd ya en el elevador.

"bien! Ulrich y Yumi irán a Lyoko contigo Aelita"- Jeremie se volvía a teclear los datos para la virtualización , al instante en que los susodichos bajaban a los scanners, y nadie había reparado en la sombra culpable de Sissy.

tímidamente se acercó a Jeremie…estaba arrepentida de sus acciones…

"Jeremie en qué puedo ayudar yo?"

"te diré en qué, callandote y dejándome trabajar"- dijo el genio sin moverse de su posición.-"scaneando a Ulrich……scaneando a Yumi…….scaneando a Aelita"

"pero……y si…..le digo a mi papá que………"

"transfiriendo a Ulrich……transfiriendo a Yumi…….transfiriendo a Aelita"

"que tan sólo era una mentira….."

"VIRTUALIZACION"

Jeremie se volvió a Sissy tal vez, después de todo ella podría convencer a su papá de no ir a la fábrica.

En Lyoko el escenario era ahora el bosque. La bruma verde que se expandía junto a las plataformas estaba desierta.

"listo Jeremie en donde está la torre"- preguntó Yumi con su abanico extendido.

"por allí"- indicó Aelita al ver las pulsaciones. Y se dispusieron a seguirlas.

"Odd! Odd! Estás ahí?"- trataba de contactarse el genio con su amigo.

"si….y no me va a creer…..pero aquí hay un mega-tanque!"

"�¿QUE!"-gritó el chico de lentes- "no puede ser…..pero si….."- murmuraba mientras navegaba en los sistemas de la fabrica.-"al parecer x.a.n.a. creó un scanner aquí en la fabrica……como cuando creó a los robots te acuerdas?"

"eso tiene sentido……"- apremió Odd, viendo como el monstruo se acercaba a él-"emm chao me tengo que ir"- y colgó.

"pero papá…..si tan sólo era una bromita jejejejejeje"- la chica despegó el aparato de su oreja…: "no Sissy hasta cuando! ya le hablé de la fabrica a la policía…cosas muy raras han estado pasando por allá y lo voy a averiguar…..tu-tu-tu-tu-tu".

"�¿Jeremie alguna noticia?"- se escuchó la voz de Yumi por el altoparlante.

"sip, tenemos poco tiempo antes que llegue el director y lo descubra todo!"

Otro estruendo sacudió la estancia al tiempo en que una ventana en la pantalla del computador se abría.

"_estamos transmitiendo en vivo lo que al parecer son monstruos en forma de esfera que están invadiendo nuestra ciudad causando gran pánico entre las personas. Todo parece indicar que proceden de la fabrica en el río por lo que iremos a revisar………"_

"_cuidado!"_

"_que?... oh! Por Dios vienen hacia acá……ahhhhhhhh!"_

Aelita lideraba el grupo corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la torre. Se detuvieron al ver la sobresaliente figura con un aura roja.

"esta es"- murmuró la pelirosada.

"¿listo Ulrich?"- preguntó la japonesa con su abanico listo.

"por ti…siempre"

Custodiando la codiciada torre se encontraban 4 cangrejos, quienes al ver a sus oponentes se dirigieron contra ellos cargando lásers y disparando.

Uno de los lásers pasó rozando el cuerpo de la tierna Aelita, yendo a parar al hombro de Ulrich quien estaba luchando fervientemente contra uno de los monstruos.

"Ulrich"- se distrajo la japonesa.

" �¡AELITA ESTÁS BIEN!"- gritó Jeremie.

"ugh! Jeremie como tan baboso por esa chica si ni siquiera le pegaron!"- vociferó Sissy quien apuntaba la pantalla del computador.

"emm….emmm……"- el genio pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas se colorearon- " ya cállate y déjame pensar, mira que todo esto es por tu culpa"- ocultó su rostro en la pantalla del computador, justo cuando se dejaba ver una ventana con el celular de Odd.

"¡JEREMIE! la cosa se está poniendo fea! Policía….TV todo mundo viene para ac�!"- gritó Odd enfatizando sus palabras. Y luego tragó la gota gorda al ver al insistente mega-tanque preparando su láser.

"y qué quieres que haga!"

"no sé! Saca algo de tu sombrero mágico….no sé! Pero apurate!"

"grrr tu esperas que lo haga todo!...igual que en las pruebas"

"¿quien es el genio aquí?"

"Aelita tu quédate atrás"- dijo Yumi agitando su letal abanico contra uno de los cangrejos con éxito.

"impacto!"-gritó Ulrich, y luego dio una pirueta en el aire para recuperar su filosa espada.

Nadie pudo divisar en ese preciso instante que un tumulto de energía con forma triangular, amenazaba con sus fluorescentes colores lilas tornasol al joven de cabellos cafés y se acercaba asechante. Tan sólo una mirada furtiva de Yumi pudo alcanzar a presenciar cómo él desaparecía en la nada.

"�¡ULRICH!"

"Ulrich no!"- gritó Aelita llevándose las manos a la boca….

En el rostro de la japonesa se vislumbró la esencia de la determinación.

"¿adonde se fue?"- preguntó en un tono de voz que Aelita no pudo comprender.

"creo que x.a.n.a. lo tele transportó a otro lugar…."

"oh! Ulrich no!"- dijo Sissy con su voz de niña caprichosa.

"y ahora quien es la babosa aquí"- comentó Jeremie- "está bien Yumi, lo buscaré en Lyoko….no hay que perder la calma…..no hay que perder la calma…….no hay que perder la calma"

Odd estaba tragando sudor…¿cómo distraer a un mega-tanque que está dispuesto a matarte justo cuando la policía la TV y el director de tu colegio se dirigen a descubrir tu más grande secreto?

"maldita Sissy….ojalá y x.a.n.a. te convierta en pollo"-murmuró mientras maquinaba un plan para derrotar a el monstruo que ahora disparaba su láser y hacia estremecer con más fuerza que antes los cimientos de la abandonada fábrica.

"x.a.n.a. me las vas a pagar"- musitaba la japonesa empuñando su mano derecha con firmeza.

"lo encontré!"- se escuchó la voz de Jeremie desde el cielo inmutable de Lyoko. El rostro de Yumi se iluminó y Aelita compartió su alivio.

"_estamos transmitiendo en vivo el suceso de la tarde. Ya casi nos encontramos en la fábrica abandonada de donde proceden estos extraños monstruos esféricos. _

_La policía ya se encuentra aquí junto con nosotros, desde donde podemos escuchar un increíble ruido de destrucción proveniente del intrigante lugar"_

"Yumi?...rayos….gyaaaaaaaa"- Ulrich abatió su espada pero en aquel lugar todo estaba oscuro- "donde estoy……x.a.n.a. me las vas a …"- no pudo seguir su frase, puesto que al instante se hizo la luz y pudo apreciar que se encontraba en un gran espacio en blanco con una puerta azul al centro. Aún conservaba su forma virtual como pudo notar y rápidamente se dirigió a la intrigante puerta para probar suerte.

"cerrada….."- murmuró diciéndose que era obvio.

Justo en el momento en que se dio vuelta contrariado sintió como el sonido de la manilla abriéndose revelaba una sombra tímida desde el umbral.

Giró al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó fuertemente la figura de Yumi con cariño y felicidad.

"sabía que vendrías.."- tomó su rostro sonriente entre sus manos y la besó profundamente…y al separarse de ella ….vio como se desvanecía su imagen en aquel infinito espacio blanco.

Su mirada negra decepcionada no se apartaba del rostro de Ulrich ni por un segundo. El podía leer lo que ellos le decían. Yumi desde el umbral de la puerta cerraba su abanico anonadada llena de sentimientos encontrados referente a lo que acababa de ver.

El trató de excusarse. "Yumi pero…si yo…. No sabía que no eras tú ….esto es obra de x.a.n.a……."

"ya cállate siempre son las mimas excusas, primero besas a Sissy y ahora esto"- Yumi quería gritarle en la cara lo que acababa de pensar pero tan sólo se limitó a girar para correr fuera de ese apestante blanco.

"pero Yumi escúchame Yumi! Yumi! Yumi cuidado"- gritó Ulrich, pero era demasiado tarde para que ella comprendiera el sentido de sus palabras, había cerrado los ojos para contener las lágrimas y no tuvo oportunidad de ver el láser del cangrejo que la desvirtualizó enseguida.

"ulrich lo siento……x.a.n.a. es más listo de lo que nos imaginamos…"- dijo Aelita tratando de confortar al chico después que habían escapado de ese blanco infernal y regresaban al vivo verde del bosque.

"yo sé que las cosas se arreglarán entre ustedes"- le decía Aelita.

"Ulrich qué pasó¿cómo está Aelita!"-gritaba Jeremie desesperado viendo en el computador las múltiples ventanas abiertas. En eso el elevador se abrió y reveló la silueta sombría de la japonesa. Sissy tan sólo se limitó a mirarla.

Odd, bajo toda la presión en que se encontraba, ideo su propio plan para deshacerse de la molesta bola de boliche.

" a ver si me alcanzas!"- desafió corriendo en dirección al puente.

Aelita y Ulrich corrían con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la torre y su aura rojiza.

"no, no, no, nooooooo…..esto no puede estar pasando!"- se repetía Jeremie escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

"ugh! Ya deja de ser tan llorón y has algo!"- le dijo Sissy quien hacía su actuación.

"ya cállate Sissy tu no te metas en esto"- y los ojos amenazadores de Yumi se encontraron con el rostro sorprendido y obediente de la chica de cintillo.

"ehh…..sss-si"- dijo sorprendida ¿Cuándo había visto a Yumi tan enojada?

"corre Aelita! Ya casi llegamos!"- gritó Ulrich hacia atrás. Se había adelantado demasiado y ya se encontraba en el otro extremo de la brecha que separaba la plataforma o camino central de la otra plataforma en donde yacía la torre.

Pero Aelita no tuvo tiempo en contestar puesto que muchas cucarachas la perseguían.

"ohh no!"- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"oh no! Aelita!"- gritó Jeremie, marcando rápidamente el numero de Odd sin ningún resultado. "maldición Odd contesta!"-dijo en voz alta.

"yo lo iré a buscar"- se ofreció Yumi ya en el ascensor.

"no me atraparas…ajajajaja"- se burlaba el introvertido rubio saltando por aquí y por allá.

Aelita escapaba lo mejor posible de los lásers, pero un obstáculo se acercaba más y más a su camino ¿cómo iba a saltar la brecha? Ulrich le podría ayudar pero…no estaba segura…

Yumi se acercaba a la salida de la fábrica. Y pudo presenciar cómo el chico de morado corría hacia el puente seguido por el mega-tanque.

"Odd! Que estás haciendo aquí!"- gritó el director al ver al chico acercársele con cara de triunfo que se esfumó enseguida al verlo.

Las cámaras y los policías escoltaban al director con rostros de asombro. Mientras el mega-tanque detrás del chico de morado cargaba su potente láser en contra de todos. Y Yumi detrás de la figura que delimitaban al monstruo observaba cómo el tiempo transcurría más lento al ver la escena.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ojala que les haya gustado y weno esop nus estamos leyendo en el otro capitulo disculpen la demora pero es que…: ( nu tengo mucho tiempo….


	8. verdad o mentira?

O.# (suspiro) bueno…..lo siento u.u pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de actualizar. Un ramo llamado anatomía…o.# bueno espero que me disculpen y la próxima actualización la tendré a mas tardar el próximo domingo. Si? No se preocupen que no voy a dejar botado el fic aunque tuve que escribir este capitulo dos veces….. ucha…. Ojalá y les guste….

sarck0fag0s: wiii muchas gracias por postear siempre weno aki puse a hacer algo a Sissy aunque no fue tirarle una piedra al mega.tanque…..no creo que sus neuronas puedan con eso. XD. Ucha ojalá y te guste este capitulo porque nu sé tu siempre desde el primero que posteas así que te quiero agradecer mucho, mucho por eso dedicándotelo aunque debí dedicarte el de acción mas movida la cosa. Cierto? Bueno ojalá y te guste y te vaya bien en tus estudios o en lo que hagas y sube pronto el otro capitulo de tu fic si?

Weno aquí va……

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ella sentía el furtivo sonido de los lásers tratando de alcanzarla. Todo en vano, ya había saltado la brecha que la separaba de la torre, y se encontraba cada vez más cerca de reencontrarse con …….¿donde estaba Ulrich? Pero no podía perder tiempo sus amigos la necesitaban mas que nunca, así que corrió más fuerte…

"sissy te agradecería que dejaras de gritar…la situación ya esta bastante complicada para soportar tus quejas…."- reprochaba Jeremie. Pero su atención pronto se vio dividida en dos: por una parte la cámara de seguridad enfocaba la gravísima escena de Odd y por otra…. Ulrich aparecía en el elevador.

"¿Dónde está Yumi?"- preguntó con rapidez.

"Oh Ulrich estás vivo!"- ¿Quién creen que comentó eso?

"pronto! Sube! Fue a buscar a Odd!"- gritó Jeremie al instante. Tecleó algunos datos y miró a sissy con cara de "me podrá ayudar¿?"

Frente a los ojos de la japonesa el tiempo se había detenido. Tan pronto como sus reflejos le permitieron actuó por inercia corriendo hacia el mega-tanque ¿Qué iba a hacer? no lo sabía, tan sólo quería salvar a su amigo…su amigo que fue tan astuto y temerario como siempre, y llamando la atención del monstruo frente a la asombrada audiencia corrió directo al borde del puente esperando que "la bola de boliche" tratara de alcanzarlo.

"ODD!"- gritó Yumi ¿Qué se proponía?¡¡ellos no tenían superpoderes como en Lyoko!

Los ojos de Sissy no paraban de observar la imponente presencia del disco duro. Jeremie absorto en su tarea de reemplazar circuitos recordó la existencia de la chica.

"no te quedes ahí parada y pásame lo que traje"

"errrr…….s-sii"- dicho esto le alcanzó al genio una placa de circuitos.

"ODD!"- volvió a gritar Yumi, junto con todos los presentes, al ver cómo este se lanzaba del puente y el mega-tanque seguía su camino al río. La japonesa quiso evitar que su amigo se lanzara interponiéndose ante la gigante esfera pero la caricia de una mano la detuvo, la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo al principio y luego rodeó su cintura con sus manos.

Odd y el mega-tanque habían caído al río.

La figura de la pelirosada se perdía al ingresar a la torre. Subió rudimentariamente hacia la siguiente plataforma deseando no haber llegado tarde.

Aelita

Code:…….

Mientras Yumi se perdía entre el cuello de quien la abrazaba, tratando de no creer lo que había visto la TV y la policía se acercaban al borde del puente….hay algo curioso de la naturaleza humana….ellos tenían que cerciorarse de que el monstruo se había ido, no podían perder la noticia, y además satisfacían su eterna curiosidad.

Code: LYOKO.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Y mientras Yumi miraba a su alrededor y a quien la abrazaba tratando de encontrar…

"ODD"- gritaron los chicos corriendo hacia quien aparecía con dificultad desde el borde de la barandilla del puente.

"hey! Ese es mi nombre no lo gasten!".

Y esos momentos dejaron de existir en el tiempo, pero no en sus memorias.

El día comenzó otra ves, y todo fue normal entre los amigos, tan sólo un pequeño detalle molestaba a Odd, Jeremie y Aelita….Ulrich y Yumi.

"bien, ¿Qué película vamos a ver?"- preguntó Yumi sosteniendo unos cables en la mano derecha.

"mmmm…algo de sangre!"

"no Odd! Esas películas no tienen trama, ni coherencia!"

"no importa einstein, igual son genial siiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"jijijijijijijiji"

Mientras Jeremie trataba de convencer a Odd de que vieran algo que no asustara a Aelita y la susodicha reía alegremente observándolos, Ulrich se encontraba sentado a un lado del sofá mirando al vacío. Un intento frustrado de no sorprenderse observando a cierta chica.

"ugh…¿Cómo iba esto….?"-murmuraba Yumi en su fracaso por enchufar el VHS.

"yo lo enchufo!"- gritaron Jeremie y Odd al unísono.

"esta bien pero si lo rompen lo pagan…."

"emmm….mejor enchúfalo tu Jeremie…….jejejejejjeje"

"mmm esta bien…."

Jeremie estaba enchufando el hasta ahora problemático VHS sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

"que bueno que tus papás nos dejaron juntarnos en tu casa"-dijo Odd tomando algunas carátulas de películas.

"si, necesitábamos de un tiempo libre…..x.a.n.a nos ha dado bastantes problemas"-contestó la japonesa sentándose junto a una contenta Aelita.

"ugh…no entiendo como va esto……."-protestó Jeremie dejando los cables de lado.

"puedes derrotar a x.a.n.a. cambiando circuitos de su disco duro y no puedes enchufar un simple VHS?"

"tan sólo desaparecí algunos monstruos de Lyoko eso fue todo Odd, pero…no puedo hacer nada contra la tecnología del siglo pasado"

"estas llamando viejo a mi VHS?"- interrumpió Yumi no muy contenta.

"emmmm ….esto…..jejejeje"

"yo se como se conecta...!"- gritó Odd ansioso.

"¿porqué no vemos 'girls hot hot'?"- preguntó de la nada Aelita obteniendo un amplio silencio y atención de sus amigos.

"pero si era la película más vista en internet….."- contestó a las miradas.

"errr…"

Nadie pudo comentar sobre la frase de Aelita, porque un estruendo los distrajo enormemente. Odd por unos momentos parecía saber lo que iba a hacer……….pero luego tan sólo comenzó a golpear al pobre aparato.

"jijijijijijijiji"- Odd había sido intimidado por una de las miradas asesinas de Yumi.

"será mejor que yo te ayude…"- Jeremie se acercó al VHS como analizándolo, mientras Odd miraba detenidamente los cables.

"y qué película vamos a ver…?"- preguntó otra vez Yumi a todos, pero sin querer miró a Ulrich y su rostro denotó preocupación.

Aelita miraba a Ulrich, luego a Yumi, Ulrich , Yumi, Ulrich, Yumi hasta que se mareó Ulrich se encontraba mirando hacia el vacío y no se había percatado de la mirada de la japonesa.

Aelita pasó una mano enfrente del rostro de Yumi. -" Yumi…."

"emmm…..sip?"

y Ulrich giró para ver a Jeremie quien elevaba la voz.

"ya te dije que solo sé usar un DVD!"

"jajajajajajajaj al fin el genio tiene un defecto"

De repente entre el alboroto que tenían Odd y Jeremie tratando de conectar el VHS a la TV Aelita acaparó la atención.

"ohh! Se arregló miren veo un aro!"

Hubo un estruendo. El grito de Aelita sobresaltó tanto a los rubios que tropezaron y…………….. el pobre VHS no supo lo que lo golpeó.

"ttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"- por parte del televisor, esa clase de ruido que hace cuando no hay transmisión.

"esto me recuerda a cierta película de una niñita……"- habló por primera ves ulrich.

SILENCIO

"RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG"…….

"mm todavía no me acuerdo………"

"….."

"¿Quién va a contestar?"

"Yumi es tu casa anda a contestar el teléfono"

"porqué no vas tu estas más cerca…"

"porque es tu casa"

"a si cierto"

"pero……"

"que?"

"es que está en la cocina…."

"Y?"

"no escucharon un ruido proveniente de allí?"

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG"

"no vas a contestar?"

"si ya voy, son unos flojos"

"pero es que juraría que escuché algo….."

"si, si, si como no…..miedosos"

Yumi se levantó y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina. Trató de prender la luz pero la ampolleta de su casa siempre se soltaba así que no se prendió. Suspiró frustrada y prosiguió su camino hacia el aparato que todavía sonaba hasta que……….

SSSSSSPPPPLLLLAAAATTTT

"que fue eso?"- preguntó giró rápidamente mientras sus ojos alcanzaban a divisar un destello de luz apagándose proveniente del refrigerador….

"ja, ja muy graciosos….."

y tanteando siguió caminando hasta que finalmente llegó a su teléfono. Titubeó unos segundos y finalmente se decidió a contestarlo.

"a-alo?"

"""alo? hola hijita ¿cómo están todos allá? ¿la están pasando bien?"""

"sip, bien….algunos problemas con el VHS pero nada más…"

"""bueno, ojalá y te funcione, te aviso que llegaremos mañana tu tía te manda saludos adios.""""

"chao mamá."

Suspiró un tanto aliviada, sus nervios con respecto a la presencia de Ulrich la habían puesto un poco asustadiza que digamos, se recostó en la pared y devolvió el teléfono a su lugar pero escuchó otro ruido extraño…..

SSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLAT

"está bien chicos no me van a asustar!"- exclamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

El teléfono volvió a sonar… levantó el auricular y …….

"""""siete días---""""""

KKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- los chicos habían saltado detrás de Yumi asustándola hasta la muerte. En su reacción había soltado el auricular de donde se podía escuchar….""""siete días para que su saldo se termine----"""""" y las permanentes risas de sus amigos.

"hay Yumi no creí que te asustaras tanto…aJUAJujauJAUjauJUAJuajuJAUJAUjaua"- dijo Odd entre carcajadas.

"jijijijijijijijijijijijijiji"

"jejejejejejejejejeje"

y entre risas y risas volvieron a escuchar el ruido que había puesto los nervios de punta a Yumi.

SSSSSSSSSSPLAT

"eso parece venir del refrigerador…."- Aelita miraba hacia todas partes sin mucho éxito en su búsqueda del aparato, todo lo que veía era oscuridad.

"emmm….Yumi anda a ver tú"- dijo Odd con algo de miedo.

"y porqué yo?"

"porque es tu casa"- dijo Jeremie, sintiéndose orgullosos de ser un genio, mientras Aelita tomaba su brazo. Al sentir esto el chico no dudo en acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de la chica.

"yo iré"- dijo Ulrich

"no! Eres demasiado joven para que te coma el monstruo!"- grito Odd.

"no me digas que crees en eso….."- a Yumi con el comentario de Odd se le había ido el miedo.

"uno nunca sabe las criaturas que hay en la noche…."

"ok no mas películas de vampiros para ti Odd"- dijo Ulrich

Ulrich se abrió paso entre las tinieblas de la cocina y muy cautelosamente se dirigió al refrigerador que estaba entre abierto dejando ver un pequeño rayo de luz… detrás de él Aelita ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Jeremie y Odd tragaba saliva, Yumi por su parte (¬¬)había recobrado la calma.

Era el momento, Ulrich cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y luego bruscamente la terminó de abrir de par en par. Aelita se escondió aún más, Odd lanzó un grito y Yumi….tan sólo se acercó para recoger algo peludo y lleno de comida….

"tan sólo es kiwi, son unos miedosos…"

"perrito!"- dijo Odd tomando entre sus brazos a su mascota.

"creí que estaba en la pieza"- dijo Ulrich mientras todos volvían al living.

"no, lo podía encontrar Jim…no te molesta cierto Yumi jejejejejeje"

"no, se puede quedar, no hay problema tan sólo me pudiste haber avisado."

"emm jijijijijijijij es que con tanto ataque de x.a.n.a. y tanta cosa que ha pasado entre tu y Ulrich como que se me olvidó"

El timbre de la puerta había sonado acaparando toda la atención de los chicos. Yumi se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de Odd.

"¿si?"

"¿esta es la casa de Yumi Ishiyama…?"-preguntó una chica de tez morena.

"emm si soy yo…pero-"

"uf! Al fin Odd me da una dirección bien!"

"hola Samantha!"- entre cariñosa y tímidamente el chico se acerco a la recién llegada saludándola de beso en los labios.

Odd, como si fuera el dueño de casa la llevó al living.

"hola Samantha"- dijeron Ulrich y Jeremie cuando la vieron entrar junto con Odd.

"emmm….jejejejejeje" rió el chico de morado.

"y qué película van a ver?…"- preguntó la recién llegada.

"ninguna……alguien echó a perder MI VHS"

Todas las miradas se fueron directamente a Odd quien se llevó la mano a la nuca-"jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji"

"y ahora qué hacemos?"- preguntó Aelita.

"COMIDA!".- gritó Odd

¬¬

"o juguemos a algo"- sugirió el chico de morado bajo la protesta ruidosa de su estomago.

Ulrich se había rendido, se encontraba absorto observando la figura de Yumi como si fuera lo único presente en la sala. Se habían distanciado tanto…. ¿y porqué había sido? Ya no lo recordaba, su noviazgo parecía un sueño lejano del cual había despertado…..como ella, luego de regresar al pasado se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.¿que podía hacer? ¿si Yumi no hablaba sobre el tema? Si Yumi….. si Yumi….Yumi…………Yumi

"Yumi"- pronunció en voz alta.

" ¿?que pasa conmigo?- giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. Él tan sólo se sonrojo un poco y desviando la mirada balbuceó-"n-nada."

"juguemos a verdad o mentira!"- gritó Odd con un paquete de suflitos en su poder…..¿o en su boca?

"bueno ya que no hay nada mejor que hacer…."-dijo distraída Samantha.

" de qué se trata eso?"- preguntó Aelita buscando una respuesta en el rostro de Jeremie.

"se trata de girar un celular, y a la persona que apunte debe hacer una pregunta a alguien, si esa persona miente, tiene que hacer una penitencia."

"ahhhhhhhh jijijijijijijijijijiji"- le susurró al oído - "Entonces pobrecitos de Ulrich y Yumi".

La conversación del genio con la pelirosada había tenido lugar fuera de la conversación central. Cuando su atención volvió al resto encontraron a Odd ahogándose por culpa de un suflito y a Samantha tratando de ayudarlo mientras Ulrich y Yumi se reían divertidos.

Cuando el suflito dejó tranquilo el esófago de Odd, éste tomó su celular y lo puso a girar en la mesita de estar del living.

"juguemos, juguemos, juguemos.."

y el celular se detuvo.

"quien va a preguntar va a ser………………"

"Jeremie.!"- dijo Aelita con una sonrisa sonrojándose un poco al ver a su amigo…..¿su amigo? Así se llamaba lo que sentía?...si tan sólo conociera mejor cual es el nombre que corresponde a sus sentimientos ……..Aelita no estaría tan confundida.

"sip………y le voy a preguntar a……………"

"ODD!"- gritaron todos al ver que el celular apuntaba al susodicho.

"ummmmmm……….haber……….que tal si…………….no eso no…………….mejor le pregunto ……………………."

"ya pregunta de una ves!"-gritó impaciente el chico. Esta bien que a Odd le guste llamar la atención y todo pero…….habían cosas de las que no le gustaba hablar, cosas serias como su relación con Samantha.

"ummm……..¿cual es tu relación con Samantha?"

Justo lo que temía.

"emmm………bueno……."- comenzó a titubear mientras Samantha se aclaraba la garganta- "bueno…………este………..yo… y ella………juntos….¿me entienden?

"ya, ya si te creemos"- Yumi cortó a su amigo que no paraba de balbucear y no decía nada concreto.al escuchar el comentario de Yumi Odd suspiró aliviado.

"si nadie miente esto se va a poner muy aburrido"- dijo Samantha con un bostezo.

"si, si"- dijo Odd haciendo girar otra vez el celular…

"ahora le toca preguntar a………………….."

"MI!"- gritó el chico feliz de la vida.

"y le voy a preguntar a……………………."

¿?

El celular se detuvo entre una tímida pareja.

"a quien le pregunto?- trató de aclararse el chico de morado.

"pregúntale a los dos"- sugirió Samantha

"por mi está bien"- dijo Jeremie

"si pregúntale a los dos"- confirmó Aelita.

"q-que pero si tan solo es a uno"- trató de protestar Yumi.

"no, no, a los dos"- y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Odd- haber………………..emmmmmmmm…"- como que pensó la cosa, y luego dijo muy rápidamente - "¿Por qué ya no están juntos? casi ni se hablaron la semana pasada"

"emmmmmm……."- trató de contestar Ulrich.

"yo…..no……"- continuó Yumi

"nosotros………"-'completó? Ulrich.

"nah! LES CREEN!"- preguntó Odd como si fuera animador de un programa.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- respondió el publico.

"MUY BIEN ENTONCES SU PENITENCIA SERA…………………….."- se dio vuelta en un circulo con los demás para cuchichear la penitencia mientras la pareja estaba en shock, y giró nuevamente cuando al fin llegaron a un consenso.

" SU PENITENCIA SERA……………………………………MEDIA HORA ENCERRADOS EN LA PIEZA DE YUMI"- anunció como si fuera un premio lo que se estuvieran ganando.

"q-que? Pero…si yo…"- protestaba Yumi mientras era arrastrada por Aelita y Samantha hacia las escaleras..

"yo…..noooo"- trataba de hablar Ulrich, cuando ya llegaba al segundo piso arrastrado por Odd y Jeremie.

"nosotros…….."- dijo la pareja ya en la pieza de Yumi.

y la puerta se cerró dejándolos solos.

Luego de unos segundos algo confundidos Yumi recordó un pequeñísimo detalle.

"pero si mi puerta tiene el pestillo por dentro".

""ni lo piensen tenemos a kiwi vigilándolos ""- gritó Aelita detrás de la puerta soltando una traviesa risita.

"en otras palabras están detrás de la puerta escuchando todo"-¬¬, Yumi derrotada por sus amigos se sentó en su cama.

Por unos instantes se provocó un silencio bastante incomodo, permitiéndoles a la pareja escuchar las risitas de sus amigos detrás de la puerta. Sin quererlo este era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre su relación (coveramigosventajapololosnoviazgo) pero ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decirse.

El chico de cabellos castaños miraba el estante de libros de la japonesa como si fuera la pieza de arte más valiosa del mundo. Un intento frustrado de ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Ulrich yo………"- comenzó a decir la japonesa sin saber que estaba hablando. Estaba tan acostumbrada a comenzar las conversaciones así con él que ya lo hacía por inercia.

"oye….tienes un libro en japonés de artes marciales?"- preguntó el chico como embobado por su hallazgo y en parte tratando de cambiar de tema.

"si"- respondió alegremente ella. "pero te lo iba a regalar para tu cumpleaños….." pensó para si. Recordando el día en que lo había comprado.

"lo puedo ver?"

"claro"

Su semblante tímido se sentó junto a ella. Juntos comenzaron a ojear el libro y las figuras. En algunas partes ella le traducía. Y en otras él le explicaba sobre los nuevos ataques que había aprendido. Y de pronto tan sólo eran ellos dos en el mundo ojeando un libro donde no habían amigos mafiosos ni curiosos. Sin darse cuenta Yumi había apoyado su rostro en el hombro de él, mientras que el chico de cabellos castaños rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Todo era tan natural entre ellos dos, que no se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban, se habían distanciado tanto, y ni siquiera recordaban bien el porqué, que tenían tantas cosas que contarse que media hora no bastaba.

"estoy aburrido"- protestó Odd apoyado en la puerta de la pieza de Yumi.

"no hablan de otra cosa?- preguntó, Samantha, levantándose del suelo.

"vamos abajo haber si ya funciona el VHS"- dijo Jeremie ofreciendo una mano a su pelirosada para levantarse.

"si vamos que ya tengo hambre"- y el estomago de Odd volvió a rugir para confirmar lo que había dicho.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?¿les gustó? Cualquier cosita ya saben me dejan un review o me mandan un mail o……mandan señales de humo

Y lo siento por la demora.


	9. y Aelita?

Holis! Lo siento T.T tuve una semana horrible casi ni dormi y si dormí fue sepultada bajo una ruma de guias y libros para estudiar por eso me demoré…. Pero como ahora se tomaron la Universidad y no tengo clases y le quité la soberanía a mi hermana del computador tuve el tiempo de terminar este capitulo que no se como me quedó pero me quedó así, asi que ustedes me dicen si les gustó o no shi? Porque con tantas cosas como que me dio la post deprecion de pruebas y a lo mejor por eso no escribi muy bien y weno esop. Jijijijijiji todo estará bien( Yoh Asakura sal de mí)

cata novoa: muchas gracias por postear siempre en mi historia. ¿Cómo agradecerte? ) me alegra el día bastante saber que siempre lees cada capitulo y me dejas un review y te gusta lo que escribo ojalá y te guste este capitulo weno ahí lo dejo para que lo leas y me digas tu opinión.

sarck0fag0s: jijijijijiji ojalá y te guste el pequeño flash back que hay entre Odd y Samantha. muchas gracias por dejarme un review siempre en cada capitulo jijijijiji¿Cómo has estado? Ojalá mejor que yo T-T mira que con lo del crédito y tanta protesta……… todavía espero los otros capítulos de tus historias shi? Jijijijiji aquí hay un poco de onda con Jeremie y Aelita pero ya va a ver más lo prometo. weno ojalá que te guste este capitulo y te vaya bien en lo que hagas si?

misao-chan: wooooo muchas gracias por leer todo mi fic de corrido y que te haya gustado aunque admito que en algunas partes me pongo fome jojojojojojo si Ulrich y Yumi son de lo mas dindos ¬ por eso hice este fic jijijijiji disculpa que no haya actualizado pronto pero tenía muchas cosas encima de las que me quería deshacer…..ojalá y te guste este capitulo tambien

Chibi May: uhhhhh muchas gracias por tu review muy dindo - que weno que te guste mi historia se que cuando llegues a este capitulo leeras la respuesta a tu review y espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros. Si entiendo que uno a veses no tiene mucho tiempo pero ojalá que puedas y termines de leer esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Usagui Kou: woooouuu que puedo decirte? Me siento muy alagada que ayas leido mi historia deajandome 3 review muchas pero muchas gracias jijijijijijjii ya ves que no la he terminado pero yo creo que el próximo capitulo será el ultimo jijijijji no si no la voy a dejar botada la terminaré! Sip pienso darle un final a x.a.n.a. y su afán de apoderarse del mundo. De nuevo muchas gracias que weno que te haya gustado y ajalá que te guste este capitulo

Waaaaaa yo nunca pensé que esta historia iba a tener tantos capítulos pero que weno que a todos les aya gustado. Sophie 666 ya te compensaré por la dedicación tan linda que me dejaste en tu historia de Shaman king cuidate muxo!

Y el capitulo 9 de mi historia…….

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Din-Don ………

El timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar justo cuando el grupo cansado de la cátedra de artes marciales había terminado de bajar la escalera.

"¿Quién podrá ser?"- preguntó Aelita, mirando fijamente a la puerta.

"no sé, no invitaste a nadie más cierto Odd?"- preguntó Jeremie mirando al susodicho.

"ja,ja, muy gracioso"

Din-Don………

"bueno alguien va a abrir o no?"- Samantha se llevó una mano a la cintura, para reafirmar su actitud.

"no deberíamos esperar a Yumi? ella es la dueña de casa…."- sugirió Aelita

y de pronto todas las miradas se fueron hacia ella.

"Aelita tu puedes abrir la puerta, si te vas a quedar a dormir…"- le dijo tiernamente Jeremie.

"o cierto!"- la pilirosada entonces se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero no reconoció a las personas que estaban allí.

"em...si?"

"hola! Vinimos a la fiesta!"- pronunció una sonriente chica junto a su amiga de trencitas.

"fiesta?...emmm….."

"te lo dije Milly nos engañaron de nuevo"

"todo porque somos pequeñas no les da el derecho de-"

"no esperen, pueden pasar"- ofreció Aelita sin tener el corazón de decirles que no había ninguna fiesta.

Odd estaba tomando un baso de bebida sin preocupaciones cuando vio a las dos chiquillas entrar en el living……y nadie supo cómo pero la bebida que Odd tenía en la boca fue a parar al rostro de Jeremie.

"jijijijijijiji lo siento"

¬¬

"Milli? Tamiya? Pero que están haciendo aquí?"- preguntó el genio secándose los anteojos.

"el que seamos pequeñas no quiere decir que no nos puedan invitar a una fiesta"- soltó efusivamente Milly tratando de que comprendieran los problemas sociales de ser menor.

"fiesta?"

"aquí?"

"no para nada…."

"hey no me miren a mí si yo no les dije nada!"

"es que conociéndote….."

"lo siento mucho..."

"claro todo yo, todo yo"

"no Milly lo siento, tan sólo nos juntamos a ver películas con Yumi y los demás"- respondió por fin Jeremie a la cara de angustia de la chica.

"entonces….. no hay fiesta?"

"emmm…..no"

"entonces ella nos engañó"- Milly muy enfadada señaló a la distraída de Samantha quien sorbía un baso de bebida.

Y todas las miradas en el living room se clavaron en ella.

"Que?"- pronunció aun distraídamente la morena y dejando su baso a un lado, con el semblante serio comenzó su relato:

"bueno….verán……"

Samantha se encontraba paseando con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen, por los adorables jardines de la escuela.

"break, break, break dance…..break break break dance es mi vida... "- pero algo llamó su atención- "hoe?"

"¿esos no son los amigos de Odd?"-pensó para sí, mientras se acercaba para saludarles. Sin embrago al estar a unos centímetros de ellos se dio cuenta que mejor era no molestar.

"mmm mejor me voy…"- pero cuando se dio vuelta se encontró frente a frente con una mirada que ella reconocía perfectamente.-"hola Odd"- saludó la morena seguido de un fugaz beso en los labios del chico.

"hola Samantha…que bueno que viniste quería decirte que nos vamos a juntar a ver películas en la casa de Yumi y yo quería saber….bueno… si podías ir jijiji"- el sonriente rostro de Odd causó cierto sonrojo en Samantha que provocó la desviación de su mirada.

"si creo que puedo ir…….."- soltó tratando lo más posible de sonar indiferente, aunque estuviera contenta por dentro y le hiciera gracia el grito de victoria de Odd. Sin quererlo dejó escuchar una risita divertida que llegó a los oídos del chico.

Y él tan sólo respondió con la cara de embobado, pensando que la mujer que tenía en frente era lo más hermoso en la tierra.

"que pasa, que miras"- preguntó esta al ver el rostro perdido de su acompañante.

"nada, que……..eres hermosa…"- y Odd se culpó por el cliché que acababa de decir que rayos! él no era Ulrich para andar con flores y chocolates y cenas románticas. No obstante su regaño mental cambio a asombro cuando sintió un intenso beso por parte de la chica. Un beso que pronto fue correspondido y alargado, que detuvo el tiempo y duró miles de segundos. Al separarse profundizaron sus miradas en las pupilas del otro por otros instantes del tiempo, hasta que el rubio respondió rozando los labios de la morena con un fugaz besito.

"espérame un poco voy y vuelvo ¿si?"- y mientras la figura de Odd se perdía entre la bruma verde del parque Samantha sonreía pensando en lo lindo que era su novio…su novio ¿cierto?

"OHH ESO FUE MUY LINDO"

"¿?"

"ESto sera geNIAL!"- gritó Milly, junto con Tamiya haciendo señas efusivamente con la mano y con la cámara encendida. –" justo como en las películas …..será una gran historia no cierto Tamiya?"

"oh si ya me la imagino" ¬

"no será genial, porque me darás ese video"-sentenció la morena.

"que! Claro que no"- se defendió Milly.

"que si"

"que no"

"que si"

"que no"

"y si las invito a una fiesta?

"en serio"

"sip"

"toma es tuyo"

"y así fue…."-concluyó Samantha. Aelita miraba a Jeremie quien se acomodaba los lentes mientras Odd miraba al suelo recordando ese beso y Milly y Tamiya miraban enojadididididisiisisisisisisismas a la narradora de la historia.

"pero…..a quienes te referías con 'los amigos de Odd' ¿Quiénes eran?"- Jeremie observaba un tanto borroso puesto que los lentes aun estaban un poco empañados.

"pues…..Ulrich y…."

"YUMI!"- gritó Milly finalizando la frase-"es cierto! Si esta es la casa de Yumi donde está ella?"

"y pues yo le dije que…. ¿he?"- Yumi detuvo su historia por unos segundos.

"¿¿he? que le dijiste a Sissy cuando preguntó por mí?"- insistió el chico tomando una de sus mejillas entre su mano para obtener un poco de su atención.

"ha? emm si…"

"si que?"

"creí haber escuchado unas risitas…"

"no importa…"- y seguido de eso el chico aprisionó la cintura de la japonesa entre sus manos para luego besarla posesivamente.

Algunas risitas se escuchaban a distancia, susurros algo de quejas pero paulatinamente aquellos sonidos aumentaron de volumen hasta detenerse frente una puerta custodiada por un dormido kiwi.

"Ulrich!Yumi, ya pasó la media hora que añoooooooooooooooooooo……."- gritó Odd desde la puerta soltando una risotada traviesa mientras todos le seguían.

Esperaron un momento sin obtener respuesta.

"se abran ido?"

"no, no creo…"

"a lo mejor se reconciliaron jijijijiji"

"ohh que tiernos….lo grabaré con mi cámara"

"Ulrich suelta el sostén!"- y Odd se ganó las miradas de todos en son de reproche.

"""que no dejan hacer nada tranquilo!"""""- se escuchó desde la pieza.

Y en seguida la puerta se abrió revelando a una muy desalineada pareja, un tanto sonrojada….mjm….si no está por más decir…..a todos se les escapaban los ojos de su lugar.

"que? Si tan solo conversábamos" – respondió Ulrich abrazado a su Yumi, quien al fin se percató que ya la reunión no era tan sólo entre amigos.

" si claro y yo soy el director de Antefilms production unido a canal J y francia 3 para crear una serie llamada CodeLyoko….."

¬¬

"mejor sigamos jugando!"- sugirió Aelita. Le encantaba estar viva, y sentir aquella gama de sensaciones bajo su piel, el roce de las palabras…..todo absolutamente todo tenía cierto manto de belleza frente a los ojos de la pelirosada. Pero era desagradable no saber bien el nombre que le correspondía a cada uno de los sentimientos que la embargaba….¿como se llamaba aquel nerviosismo que la invadía cuando tenía enfrente suyo a Jeremie?

Por otro lado, el rubio quizás sabía perfectamente el nombre de sus sentimientos para Aelita, pero se empeñaba en mentirse a si mismo y no admitir lo que para el resto de los presente, que conocían todo referente a la pelirosada, era más que obvio, un hecho.

"gíralo de nuevo Odd!"- gritó la chica de trencitas animadamente mientras el chico rubio obedecía con la boca llena.

"¿porqué estamos jugando esto otra ves?"- habló Yumi levantando una ceja, no muy segura de seguir con el inocente jueguito.

"porque Odd insistió"- respondió Ulrich recordando la cara de perrito arrepentido que había puesto el chico para convencerlos.

"ah si cierto"

"y le preguntaré jejejejejeje a ……….."- Odd estaba expectante a que su celular terminara de girar-"a………JEREMIE!"

"no porque a mi"

"porque el celular lo dijo"-respondió el introvertido rubio.

"ya pregúntale"- dijo Ulrich quitándole un plato de papas fritas para convidarle a Yumi.

"mmmmmm………..mmmmmmmmmmmmm…………mmmmmmmmmmm……….jejejejeje ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Aelita?"

"emm ¡que!"- soltó sin pensar Jeremie. mientras Ulrich escondía su rostro con su mano negando con la cabeza.

"¡¡¿Qué QUE SIENTES POR AELITA?"-gritó Odd creyendo que no lo había escuchado.

"grrr SI TE ESCUCHÉ!"-gritó de vuelta Jeremie un poco sonrojado.

"esto es mejor que ver una película"-comentó Samantha a Tamiya y Milly pasándoles un plato de suflitos sin despegarse de la escena que su novio y el genio estaban haciendo.

"mjm"- respondió Milly llevándose unos cuantos suflitos a la boca.

"lo grabaré con mi cámara"- siguió Tamiya mientras tragaba los dulces.

" ENTONCES RESPONDE!"- gritó por ultimo Odd.

"emm…bueno……"- Jeremie miraba a Aelita y luego a Odd. Aelita, Odd, Aelita, Odd- "bueno, yo……somos muy amigos."- fue todo lo que dijo, y Yumi presintió que no iba a ser suficiente.

"¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?"

"no se Aelita……pero Odd me las va a pagar la próxima ves que vaya a Lyoko."

"jijijijijiji"

"Aelita….oye…..yo….."

"¿tu también piensas en ese CD que x.a.n.a. dejó? Crees que el antivirus funcione?"

"he? Claro! Estoy seguro que funcionará aunque sea muy sospechosa su procedencia."

"eso espero….para poder estar contigo - "

"heee s-si"

Se escucharon unos ruidos, gritos y algunos sonidos que podían traducirse como golpes. Y luego de un momento de silencio, la puerta del armario de Yumi se abrió para dejar salir a Jeremie y Aelita.

"esta bien ya pueden salir chicos"- dijo Yumi con una mano en la cintura algo enojada.

"que fue lo que paso?"- preguntó Aelita, pero al salir vio a Odd con la cara roja y algo adolorido.

"pues……."

El sol desplegaba su manto luminoso al ritmo de un nuevo día. Era de mañana y las clases comenzaban en Kadic como de costumbre. Los chicos en la entrada esperaban a Yumi y Aelita.

"bonjour"- saludó alegremente la pelirosada cuando llegó. Seguida de una tranquila Yumi.

"salut"- dijo la japonesa dirigiéndose a un chico de ojos cafés y vestido de verde.

"no entiendo porqué se enojaron conmigo……si yo no hice nada malo!"- comenzó a protestar Odd.

"acaso no te acuerdas de que engañaste a todos con eso del celular?"- sugirió Ulrich tomando la mano de Yumi.

"controlar tu celular poniéndole un hilito para poder preguntarle a quien quieras te parece poco?- respondió Jeremie.

"pero que tanto si les gustó las penitencias cierto?"

¬¬

"bueno no me respondan"

"Ulrich ven tengo que hablar contigo"- y Yumi se apartó con Ulrich para poder conversar mas tranquilamente.

Odd iba a decir algún comentario pero la mano de Aelita sobre su boca lo detuvo.

"que no me dejan ser….."- protestó.

"y bien? Después de clases cierto?"- dijo Jeremie mirando a ambos amigos.

"después de clases"-respondieron ambos Aelita y Odd.

"bueno….yo…….quería esto bueno…eso…si"- Ulrich divertido del balbuceo de su japonesa tan sólo se atrevió a besarla en los labios.

"vamos Yumi tu sabes que siempre estaremos juntos" -

"cierto"- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Aunque desde la distancia alguien observaba no muy contenta de ver a cierta pareja junta….

"pero cómo se atreve esa chica de pelo rosado…….yo he tratado siempre de entrar en la pandilla de ellos y ella viene y me quita la oportunidad….."

"Sissy y que hay de nosotros?"- preguntó Herve con ojos ilusionados.

"uds nada! Vengan que tengo un plan"

La señorita Hertz no paraba de explicar una reacción química muy entusiasmada. Para el resto de la clase era como escuchar chino y mandarín excepto para un chico rubio de lentes que parecía comprender cada palabra.

"malditas ecuaciones redox……."- protestó Ulrich claramente sin entender nada.

"no es nada, tan solo tienes que igualar los oxígenos y la ecuación está buena"- trató de ayudar Jeremie a su amigo.

"¿Qué?¿¿ eso es oxigeno?"

"hay Ulrich para que te complicas tanto si al final igual te vas a sacar un cero ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"

"Odd" ¬¬

El timbre se dejo escuchar por todas las aulas. Mientras que todos salían para recrearse y sacarse de la cabeza el oxigeno de la señorita Hertz, Nicolás se acercó a Odd y a Ulrich con la excusa de la banda y Herve a Jeremie para preguntarle algunos detalles de la ecuación redox…..supuestamente.

"hola esto……Aelita cierto?"- mencionó Sissy caminando hacia la pelirosada que había salido del salón sin ver a ninguno de sus amigos.

"si y tu eres Sissy, no me han hablado muy bien de ti"- respondió Aelita tratando de encontrar con la mirada por lo menos a Yumi.

"ja1 es que no me conocen muy bien. Pero sigueme tengo algo que mostrarte"

"he? Pero como qué, no espera yo…"

"tan solo sígueme no te arrepentirás"

Yumi estaba sentada leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Levantó la vista para ver a sus amigos acercarse………..sin Aelita.

Ulrich se acercó al rostro de su japonesa y la saludó con un tierno beso en los labios. Ella le regaló una sonrisa y por muchos instantes en el tiempo no hubo más personas en el mundo que ellos dos sentados en aquella banca observándose y embriagándose con el aroma del amor.

"porque siempre pasa esto cada ves que se ven!"- protestó Odd tratando de volver a la realidad a sus amigos-"si ya sabemos que se aman pero pónganos atención"

"estás celoso Odd?"- comentó Yumi divertida.

"claro que no tengo a Samantha"

"si lo sabemos"- hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"no me digan que todos sabían menos yo……a no! Yo no soy Yumi ajajajajajajajaj"

"y Aelita? Donde está?"- preguntó la chica de negro ignorando el comentario de su amigo de morado.

"pues….."- Jeremie miró hacia todas partes preocupado.- "no la hemos encontrado…..!"

En la fábrica la supercomputadora se prendía sola y en ella el símbolo de x.a.n.a. aparecía, algo se tramaba esta vez x.a.n.a. y conociéndolo absolutamente nada bueno.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

weno termine este capitulo aunque nu sé ahi ustedes me dicen si les gustó o no. Creo que el próximo será el final….


End file.
